It's In My DNA
by TheChosenKid
Summary: The Dark Slayer Is On The Search For Her Father, But When She Figures Out That Her Newfound Sister Is In Danger, In More Ways Than One, She Has To Try To Protect Her And Keep Her Own Identity Secret...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here's a new story that I'm trying out. BtVS/R&I crossover. I know I haven't finished my two other stories BtVS/GH crossover "Apple Too Close To The Tree" and my dark R&I fic "The Supreme Apprentice". I've been unfortunately busy and now I have to reset my brain but I'll try to get those done. :D...**

**Disclaimer: Don't own BtVS or R&I.**

"How come you never told me?"

"In case you missed it, Red, I'm not allowed to tell anyone."

The redhead looks over at the brunette. She was still trying to comprehend what was just told to her. "A mobster huh?"

The brunette scoffs a little, responding with a slightly bitter tone. "Explains a lot doesn't it? An enforcer, actually."

Biting her lip, the redhead nervously makes a suggestion. "Do you want to find him?"

Without hestation. "No."

"We don't have to see him or anything-"

"No." The tone was much firmer. She didn't like using that tone with the other woman but she didn't like feeling pressure either.

The redhead sighs and places her hand on the brunette. "Faith, baby, all I'm suggesting is just knowing. Who knows, you might have other family that you don't even know about. Wouldn't you atleast like to know?" Willow wraps her arms around her girlfriend from behind as Faith relaxes into them. "I won't force you, I just don't want to you to live with regret that you never got to know."

"I've been living with regret my whole life." Faith looks down at her feet, feeling herself, once again, giving into her girlfriend. _She's always right. _"Doyle. Patrick Doyle."

**A/N: I know it's brief. This is my first BtVS/R&I crossover. This is just a random idea that came to me. Let me know if you want me to continue and the future chapter will be longer :D...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's chapter 2. This chapter is much longer. I hope you'll enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. Sucks.**

"Maura come on! Do you really think that you're not in danger?" Jane Rizzoli was pissed at the situation. Piss at the evidence. Pissed at the fact that her best friend, Maura Isles, was choosing to ignore the obvious. "Someone's killing off the offsprings of the men who worked for Whitey Bulger and you don't think you're in anger?"

"I'm not saying that there's a possiblilty-"

"Possibility? Really Maur?"

"We can't say for certain that whoever's doing this knows my identity as Patrick Doyle's daughter." Maura tone was firm but it was clearly frustration her to be arguing, once again, about the situation. "But then again, with the way you're raising your voice, it's possible that somebody's heard you by now though."

Jane simply glares. "I should be storming out of here right now, but all that's gonna do is leave you alone and open for danger."

"You need to go back upstairs. You want to keep me safe, Jane?" Maura turns away from her best friend, tears forming in her eyes, back to her laptop. "Find out who's doing this."

Jane, knowing her best friend more than anyone, immediately feels the guilt as she hears the choking tear in her voice. "Maur-"

"Jane, just go. We both have jobs to do and I actually would like to be alone right now, thank you."

She hesitated, ofcourse for the longest time. She didn't want to leave her there, but she knew if she stayed, she would just upset Maura even further. Without another word, she sulks out of the office towards the elevator. She whips out her cellphone, dialing a trustworthy number.

"Frankie, hey. Look I know it's your day off, but I need a favor."...

"Patrick Doyle." Willow's voice captures the attention of her darkhaired girlfriend. She reading a file that she hacked into of the well known enforcer. "He's been in hiding for over twenty years, but there's been a speculation. A brief Irish mob confrontation with his unknown son was killed last year. His name was Colin Doyle. His real name was never identified. Mobster Tommy O'Rouke was identified as the his murderer but before the police could do something about it, he was found killed with an icepick, with a photo of Patrick Doyle holding a little baby girl. Police have no idea who the baby is, but they're pretty sure that it was Doyle who committed the murder for the death of his son."

Faith stares at the computer screen behind her girlfriend. A young darkhaired guy. Good looking. Dead. As much as it pained her, she had to admit to herself that he looked liked her. But her mind drifts to something else. _The baby girl. Is that supposed to be me?_

Willow continues. "He was a computer hacker and specialized with identity theft."

Faith turns around, her whole body becoming tense. "Great, so my whole family is full of criminals. And some say it's not genetic." Her voice drips with sarcasm.

Willow turns around in her seat and see Faith turned away from her and the computer. Not wanting to startle her, she slips her hands into her girlfriend's giving her a slight squeeze. "Faith, look at me." After a few moments of hesitation, she obeys. "If you want me to stop, all you got to do is say the word."

Faith actually considers it for a moment, shakes her head. "Continue. All of this is just a little intense that's all."

Willow turns Faith body to completely face her and wraps her arms loosely around her waist, her face right above her lower torso. She gives her a light kiss right below her belly button and suddenly Faith's tense body about 'family history'. She climbs into the chair, straddling the redhead's thighs both of her feet planted on the floor to keep the chair from spinning. But it sure couldn't keep her mind from spinning like always, when leaned in and deeply kissed Willow.

As for Willow, her hands were already under Faith tank top and taking it off, leaving her in the black bra. Willow hand find the brunette's toned bak once again, rubbing up and down and pulling the bodies together, while the brunette rubbed her fitted jean, clad pelvis against her lower torso. It never failed to amaze her how fast it and easy it was to distract her girlfriend.

Faith knew what her Red was doing but she was glad for the distraction. Sure, Willow probably wasn't planning that simple kiss to go this far, but neither was complaining. She runs her hands and fingers through shiny red hair, pulling her girlfriend's face into her cleavage as her eyes fall closed. Leaning foward as her moans slip into her lover's ear, her pelvic rubbing quickens in pace, her wetness already sticking to the inside of her jeans. "Fuck Red."

The redhead, taking the hint, slides her hand down from Faith back and unbuttons her pants, already knowing she wasn't wearing anything underneath.

_Beep. Beep._

The loud noise from the computer makes Faith to open her eyes, for what should have been only a moment. But with that, her eyes saw a face she would never forget.

Staring at the caramel head, beautiful woman stared at her on the cover of some medical magazine. Her eyes were so gorgeous that she couldn't even identify it's actual color. "Maura Isles?" Faith confusingly whispers as she stares at the computer screen, breaking away her girlfriend.

"What?" Willow's voice was breathless and was trying to figure out what had her girlfriend so distracted when her hand down her pants.

"Maura Isles." Faith's own was a little louder and hoarse. _What the hell? What is she up here for? _She climbs off of her girlfriend, pants still unbuttoned and spins her girlfriend's chair around so she can face the screen for an explaination.

Willow perks up at see the new file. She read it silently as she explains. "Oh, this is the file I was trying so hard to crack. It was deleted out of the BPD database quite well, like someone was hiding something from Colin's file." She reads a little more and her eyes widen, giving Faith some worry.

"What? What is it?"

"Apparently you have a sister too, but she's far from a criminal." Willow points at the magazine cover photo.

Faith eyebrows with confusion, looking back from the photo to her girlfriend, then back to the photo. "Maura Isles."

Willow confused by the Dark Slayer's reaction. "You know her?"

Faith shakes her head. "Not personally. She was a big deal in Boston when I was growing up. She's a few years older than me, but she was not only rich, but a genius. Literally. Left for school in France as a kid, heard she was a weirdo but everyone knew she was gonna be somebody big. Hell she was _already_ somebody before she left. People like me hated and envied her." The last sentence slipped out before she could catch it, but she knew Willow wouldn't judge her.

Willow just silently nods her head before continuing reading. "She was in a closed adoption. She's the Chief Medical Examiner at for Boston Homocide."

Faith scrunches up her nose at that. "So she cuts open dead people?"

Willow chuckles a little. "Coming from the woman who slays vampires and demons for a living." Tension broken, Faith playfully nudges her with her elbow. "Her name does sound familiar though."

"I'm sure it does. Like I said her family's very known."

Willow shakes her head and starts clicking at her computer. "No. I think I read it somewhere in a file. Ah, here it is. Oh."

"What?"

"She did Colin's autospy. Detective Jane Rizzoli and Detective Barry Frost were the leading investigators on his case. Detective Rizzoli is also her emergency contact."

They sit together in silence. _God, she has to do her own brother's autosy? Did she even know that was her brother? God this is so fucking frustrating!_ "That sucks." She calmly responds.

Willow, knowing her girlfriend was bothered by it, spins around in her chair to face her, her green sensitive eyes stare into dark brown ones. Her tone serious. "What now?"...

"Frost did you get information on that closed file?" Jane whispers to her partner as she comes to his desk. She was still frustrated that she upset her best friend, but she knew her brother would come through. She trusted him with her life and now he had to trust him with Maura's.

"I just cracked it and you won't believe what I've just read." The young detective whispered back.

Both Jane and her former partner, Vince Korsak, walked over to behind Frost's desk. Jane looks at the picture of the younger brunette woman. She didn't look that much younger than herself. _Man, look at those dimples. They look like Maura's._

"Good work, kid." Korsack congradulated.

"Her name is Faith Lehane. Her paternity was sealed as she was raised by her mother, a hooker, until she was taken into custody of a professor name Diana Dormer. Three years later the professor was found murdered."

"Wait," Vince interrupts, "I worked this case. Body was ripped apart. Animal attack."

"In Boston?" Jane raises an eyebrow in his direction.

He shrugs. "That's what we said, but there was no other explaination."

Jane turns back to Frost. "So what happend to the kid?"

Frost reads a little on the screen. "Okay this where things get interesting. She went missing for about five months until she, along with a friend name Bufy Summers, was questioned for a murder in Sunnydale, California. You know that small, crazy town with the disturbing crime rate and is now giant hole that they could never explain?" He continues off their nods. "Turns out that the guy was a deputy mayor, Allan Finch, and was stabbed in the chest by sharp wood. Faith got a job for Mayor Richard Wilkins III and was beat up, stabbed and pushed off the roof of her penthouse that the Mayor gave her, fell into a coma for about eight months, but was also wanted for the murder of the deputy mayor and a volcanologist."

"Kid's got herself a sugar daddy?" Korsak curiously questions.

"Maybe." Jane wonders as well. "Sounds like to me this kid couldn't catch a break."

Frost nods in agreement, and continues. "Well, the next day, the Mayor was killed in an explosion after murdering alot a people at the highschool during the graduation her were graduating from. It's unclear what exactly happend. While Faith was in the a coma, she never got any visitations. In fact, she was never supposed to wake up but she did. She had a stand off with her former friend, Buffy, both at the the local college and at Buffy's mother's where she's held her mother hostage."

Jane dryly states. "Sounds to me someone was pissed."

"Police couldn't catch her and she ended up in L.A., leaving a trail of beatings and muggings night after night, someone finally tipped off the cops. A friend of hers, some guy named Angel almost took the fall when Faith escaped again, but she ended up turning herself in."

Vince sighs, flopping into the chair . "Well, wasn't all of that just exhausting."

Frost chuckles. "I'm not even done."

"You're kidding. I mean what more can she do, she's still in prison right?"

The young detective shakes his head. "She broke out a few years later. She didn't cause trouble in prison or anything. She was respected, nobody messed with her until the day before she broke out. Another immate tried to stab her with an unidentified knife while she was working out. Faith kicked her ass, even smashed her face with fourty-five pound weight. It was during that crazy eclipse in L.A. years ago."

"Is it me, or does this kid seem to be around whenever crazy stuff happens?" Korsak curiosity and suspicion comes out.

"You know, I think you're right." Frost agrees.

Jane drops another seat behind her partner's desk as she groans. _Not another crazy conspiracy, Korsak._ "Come on. Really?"

Frost raises his hands in defense. "I'm just sayin'. She was even in Sunnydale when it was abandoned, until right before it caved in."

With frustration, Jane rubs her hands over her face. "Okay, so I take it no one knows where she's at?"

"Actually, she resides in Cleaveland with her girlfriend, Willow Rosenberg, who was one of her friends in Sunnydale. She works with a Rupert Giles and Dawn Summers."

Jane looks up shocked. "What?" She looks around, realising she spoken too loud when the other officers look her way. She lowers her voice. "What? And she's not in jail.?"

Frost shakes his head. "Nope. Her case was thrown out. Something about them not having actual evidence and she was considered mentally unstable so her confession didn't hold."

Korsak grabs a donut off of Frost desk and stuff it in his mouth. "That's crazy. She broke out of prison."

"I guess she has friends in high places. Her lawyer was some guy named Charles Gunn from Wolfram & Hart. She even worked there afterwards, immediately made head of the security department."

Jane runs her hands through her hair, exhausted. "I would ask how she sprung that but I'm not sure she wants to know."

"That friend of hers, Angel, was the CEO of that particular branch. She's now a private investigator."

Jane stands up, not really want to hear anymore. Being a homicide detective, she's heard her fair share of stories, but this one way too much. she didn't know if she felt sorry for the woman or worried about being in the same room with her. But she didn't know one thing... "All I know is, as the daughter of Patrick Doyle and Maura's half sister, she definately a target. I just get the feeling she might take_ them _out instead of the other way around."

**_A/N: Well that was exhausting to write lol. I hope you all take the time to review. Me love reviews :D..._**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's Chapter Three. I Hope You'll Enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer: Don't Own 'Em...Sucks...**

"I don't know how you talked me into this." Faith didn't like being here. She ran away from this places years ago, one of the few places in the world that held some of her most haunting memories. Boston.

"You said you wanted to see her. I'm here to support you for whatever." Willow held her hand as she drove down the chilly streets of Beacon Hill, one of th most wealthiest neighborhoods in Boston in the middle of the night. Even with the heat put on full blast, the cold air that seeped through was still noticed. "Now the place Giles rented for us is right next to hers."

Giles was worried when Faith wanted to go back to Boston for a while but when explaining her reasoning, he gave her the okay, and with the help of Angel and Wolfram & Hart, they got a place rented and a car for waiting at the airport for them in the no time. One thing Giles did, since his Slayer was leaving Cleaveland, current home of the Hellmouth, they sent Rona temporarily to Cleaveland while Giels sent a Watcher will the older slayer.

"Are we there yet?" An annoyed and bored voice breaks through the conversation.

Faith turns around towards the backseat and sees Dawn sprawled out in the backseat half sleep. _How the hell did I get her as my Watcher? Hell, I'm too old for a Watcher. Whatever, I guess it better than Andrew._ Giles, Dawn, Willow and Faith took residence in Cleaveland after Sunnydale, trying to reform the Council with the other Scoobies who were in Europe. Dawn had became a Junior Watcher training under Giles, while Xander got stuck with Andrew. The kid even became a Wiccan, pretty powerful as she learned how to channel her power as being formally 'The Key'. They four of them had became their own little dysfunctional family. "Not yet, Lil' D."

Dawn groans at the nickname. "You have to stop calling me that. I'm twenty-three years old, you know."

Faith eyes scans the younger brunette's body. When she saw her a few years back, when she was seventeen and the world was getting ready for the world to end in Sunnydale, she thought the kid 'woman sized'. Looking at her now, with her fighting training giving her a toned body, she could have easily be mistakend as a Slayer. A 'woman sized' Slayer. "Yeah, I see." She grins mischeiviously.

Willow playfully pouts a little while giving her girlfriend an elbow shot. "Hey! Eyes on me."

Faith turns to the redhead, still grinning. She leans over to her and whispers in her ear. "You know I love you. Now how far do we have to go, so I can show how far I want to go." With that, her hand landed on the inside of her girlfriend's thigh. She starts rubbing, making Willow catch her breath, Faith grins grows wider.

"You know, just because I don't have Slayer hearing, doesn't mean I can't hear you." Dawn states, now fully awake, but still laying down. "I told you not to slay before we got on the plane."

"Hey, just incase we died on the plane," Faith's hand slides closer to Willow's pelvis. "I wanted to get it in one last time."

"We're here!" The older Wiccan's voice shrieks a little as she parks on the side of the street. The townhouse was a beautiful three-story brick house. Just then, a black expensive car pulls up right in front of theirs and parks. A darkhaired guy with a nice fit body wearing a nice sweater and leather jacket fit steps out of the car. He jogs over to the passenger door to open it. "And they say chivalry is dead."

Before Faith could respond, the caramel haired beauty that they were there for steps out of the passenger seat. They watch, captured by her grateful movements just by walking in her all designer clothes and shoes. "It's her. Red, it's her."

"I know."

Dawn, finally sitting up, looking out through the window to see what they're talking about. "Oh my gosh. Who's the hottie?"

Faith continues to stare at the couple. "Dr. Maura Isles. My half sister." She was never really envious of someone else's looks, but she had to admit that her sister was hot.

Dawn rolls her eyes. "I know who _she_ is, genius. I'm talking about him." They all look closer at the guy and he actually looked kind of familiar.

"Don't know, but she got good taste. Must be genetic." Faith smirks a little. She was extremely nervous but she didn't want anyone to sense it.

"Late night nookie maybe?" Willow finally speaks again. She looks over at her girlfriend, seeing her still staring at the doctor.

Faith see the couple heading to the attached brickhouse next to theirs and opens her car door. "Don't know. Don't care." She hopes out of the car.

Confused, Willow reaches out for her girlfriend's hand. "Wait. What are you doing?"

"Wait here." Without another word she walks over to the couple...

Maura was tired, stressed and as much as she enjoyed his company, she really was kind of tired of Frankie Rizzoli following her everywhere she went. Now he was escorting her to her house until Jane came over to watch over her at night as she slept. She understood that her best friend just wanted her to be safe and protected, but she hated feeling like she had to be protected. She grew up having to protect herself from people who only wanted her for her money, guys who wanted to use her for sex, and people who thought her difficulty to relate to her peers made her a freak. Not people who wanted to put her on her own autopsy table.

She knew Jane was keeping something from her. Her, Frost and Korsak all knew something she didn't and it frustrated her that Jane wouldn't tell her. Eventhough they weren't exactly on speaking terms, she knew Jane would never leave her side. That alone made Maura to know that whatever it was, it was something extremely important. _She says when the time was right, she'll tell me and I believe her. I trust her. I lo-_

"Excuse me." A low and raspy but polite voice, one that kind of reminded her of Jane's, but not as deep, made both Maura and Frankie turn around. They saw a beautiful brunette with beautiful dimples with a simple smile. She had a ruggedness to her, but beautiful nonetheless. She was dressed in non-designer but very fitted jeans with a black tank top and under an open black leather jacket.

"Hello." Maura could tell that the younger woman was trying to be polite and casual but based on her some of her body language, she could tell that she was nervous. It surprised her how the freezing weather didn't seem to bother her with the open jacket, being that it was the middle of November.

"Um, you two live here?"

Maura nods. "This is my place. I'm Dr. Maura Isles." Her tone was warm and polite and she even extended her hand.

"Faith Lehane." She grasped the older woman's hand. She turns to gentleman next to her, waiting for him to speak.

Frankie who had been checking Faith out this whole time, comes back to the living and goes in to shake the beautiful woman's hand, being charming and flirtatious. "Frankie. Frankie Rizzoli."

Maura stares at the woman, like she's studying her. She could tell there was something familiar about her but she couldn't exactly figure out what. "Pleasure to meet you."

"Can we help you with anything?" Frankie's tone was still flirtatious, but he still had a job to do and his sister would kill him if something happend to her best friend. He didn't know everything that was going really so there was no real room for a slip up.

"I'm sorry. It's just that me, my girlfriend and our friend was just about to move in. We just pulled up and we were wondering if you knew an all night diner or something in the area." Faith looks over to Frankie and subtly licks her lips, showing her dimples slightly.

Maura looks over to the car parked behind her and sees a pretty redhead in the driver's seat and another pretty brunette in the backseat looking over there way. As soon as they see her looking over in their direction they turn their head, failing to look discreet. She knew she should be cautious at a time like this, but they didn't seemed lost. She turns back to Faith and responds. "There's one about three minutes away." She cocks her head to the side, staring at Faith, still studying. "But I have an already cooked meal, and would love to welcome you to dinner, if you like."

"Maura..." Frankie whispers a warning.

Faith throws up her hands in defense. "I don't want to intrude or anything-"

"No I insist. It will give me the chance to get to know my new neighbors. We're just waiting on my friend, Jane and we would love the company." Maura smiles as her own dimples reveal and she couldn't help but notice Faith stare at her smile. _Hmm, maybe she's flirting. I can't actually tell. But her girlfriend's right in the car watching us, so maybe not. It's hard to tell with her._

Faith nods, giving in. "We would like that." She turns behind her waves at the two women in the car. They two women share a look of confusion moment before getting out the car and walking over. Both were wearing sweaters and scarfs, not like Faith whose clothing was more suited more for September not November. "Dr. Isles, Frankie, this is my girlfriend Willow," she gestures to the redhead, "and our friend Dawn."

"Please, call me Maura."

"Nice to me you Frankie." Dawn smiles flirtatiously.

"They just invited us for dinner, since we're all hungry. Want to get to know their new neighbors and such." Faith eyes the two of them like she was trying to tell them something without actually saying anything.

Willow nods and smiles. Understanding. "Oh. We would love dinner."...

As Willow, Faith and Dawn cautiously follows the two in Maura's home, Willow whispers so low that only a Slayer could hear. "You didn't tell her did you?" Faith shakes her head. "So what are you doing?"

_Damn, hard to believe this even the same city I grew up in. This definately ain't Southie._ Faith walks into the beautiful, clean and elegant livingroom, she whispers back. "It's called hiding in plain sight."

_**A/N: Faith Has Met Maura. Next Chapter, Jane Joins Dinner. Let Me Know What You Think With Some Reviews :D...**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry it took me a while to post this up. My computer is, well it's stupid, and now I'm sneaking onto my mother's laptop. I wrote this whole chapter on my computer, before it slipped into it's stupidity, and had to rewrite it, and now I'm afraid it's not as good as it originally was. Well, here's Chapter 4. And we have a little _Faith Lehane_ vs _Jane Rizzoli_. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Don't Own 'Em...Sucks...**

_So exhausted. _Jane steps up to Maura's front door. Working all day trying to figure out who could possibly be killings all these people, without giving anything away, she just wanted to go see her best friend and makes sure she was safe._ A little dinner would hurt either._

She turns the key in the front door but she hears voices on the other side. Shit, Maura. Without a second thought, she pulls out her gun and quietly goes through the front door. _Laughing? Who the hell-_ She puts the gun back in her holster and turns around the corner and sees five pair of eyes turn and look at her.

"Uh..."

Maura stands up smiling, setting her wine glass on the table, and walks over her best friend. "Jane, I'd like for you to meet my new neighbors."

_Neighbors? What the hell Maura? _Jane still confused, smiles politely anyways. The redhead walks up to Jane. "Hi, I'm Willow Rosenberg." _Rosenberg?_ But before she could dwell on it, Willow continued introducing. She points to a tall, young brunette in the coner talking to her brother, Frankie. The two are smiling, having wine, and Frankie's putting on his Rizzoli charm. _They look a little cozy. Too cozy. _"That's my friend, Dawn."

Willow lastly points to the darker haired brunette. Jane hadn't really seen her face, except for a quick second when she first walked in but-_ Holy Shit!_ The brunette turns back around to face Jane, but freezes for a moment before her eyes flicker down to her waist. _My badge. _

Jane just watches as Faith composes herself and sticks out her had to shake it. Even with the smile on her face, it still looked painful for her. Jane looks at her hand for a moment before extending her own and shaking it. "Detective Jane Rizzoli." Pause. "Homicide." _Is she gonna bullshit her way through this? _The thought made her curious if this girl was going to be upfront or not._ It that my beer she's drinking?_

The brunette jaw clenches slightly. "Faith Lehane." That's all she says, but that was all that Jane needed to know. Confirmation. This was Maura's younger sister.

Faith's hand, involuntary or not, squeezes the detective's hand a little harder than she intended. Jane involuntarily winces at the unexpected pain in her oversensitive hands. Faith retracts her hand immediately.

"Shit. My fault." Faith looks back down at Jane's waist, but it wasn't the badge she was staring at this time.

_Is she checking me out? My eyes are up here, kid._ Jane nods before looking over to her brother. "Uh, Frankie. Can't we talk for a sec?"

Frankie tries to mask his fear, knowing his sister was about to chew him out, before turning back to Dawn. "I'll be back. Big sis's calling." He follows Jane to the kitchen and is met with a fierce Rizzoli glare. "Look this wasn't my fault. Maura insisted that they came over for dinner before I could tell her what a bad idea it was."

"Bad idea? Do you have any idea who those women are?" Jane angrily whispers.

Dumfound, Frankie stares at his sister. "Three hot women from Cleaveland?"

"More like an ex-con and two former residents of Sunnydale, California." Jane pulls out her cellphone and texts someone._ 'Get to Maura's now! Faith's here!'_

Frankie's face pale. "Ex-con? Please tell me it's not Dawn. I know my choice of women lately hasn't been the best but-"

"It's Faith. Remember when I told you that Maura's biological father is Patrick Doyle? Well Faith is his other unknown daughter." Her cellphone vibrates and receives a text. _'I'm right around the corner.'_

"Maura's sister? But does Faith know? Does Maura? Faith hasn't mentioned anything I mean, she seems like a normal girl, but this is too much of a coincidence-"

"Okay first off all, since when do you babble? And second, I don't want to seem suspicious-"

"Right, cause the West Side Story staredown you two just had was very subtle."

Ignoring her brother's comment, she goes to the refrigerator and grabs one of her beers. "Backup's on the way so just stay calm, make kissy face with the the young one or whatever you were doing." _'Don't panic, Maura still doesn't that Faith her sister. Just need another set of eyes here.'_

Frankie rolls his eyes. "We were not kissy face. We were just talking." He thinks for a moment, slightly worried. "Dawn Summers, she not a criminal, is she?"

Jane sighs and shrugs her shoulders. "Don't know, but I think her sister used to roll with Faith." Off her brother's look, "Long story, I'll explain it tomorrow." A knock comes on the front door. "Alright, play it cool."...

Maura, who was in the middle in a Bablefest/Googletalk with Willow, hears the knock on her front door, confusion spreading on her face. "Excuse me for a moment." She heads towards the front door and sees Detective Barry Frost on the otherside. What the-Jane! She opens the door and sees him with worry on his face. "Barry, what are you doing here?"

"Uh," He clears his throat, before he whispers. "Jane wanted me to stop by. Wanted me to keep an eye out I guess."

"Well, both Frankie and Jane are here so-"

"I know, it's just she wanted me to come by anyways. Sorry Maura."

Maura's lips draws a thin line before politely smiling._ Jane and I are going to have a serious talk. _"Well, I was just about to serve dinner and I was waiting on Jane. Come in. Are you hungry?"

Dawn, who's sipping her wine waiting for Frankie to return, sees Maura with the hazel-eyed adorable guy behind her. _Are all the guys in Boston hotties? Wish Faith could have warned me. I might need a permanent transfer. _

Faith, who had been mostly quiet since Jane strolled in, mostly listening in on Jane and Frankie's conversation with her Slayer hearing, sees the younger detective and frown. She didn't need to sees his badge to know that the pretty boy was a cop. _What the hell? Is this fucking Cop Central or something? Did they relocate their headquarters or something?_

"Hi this is my friend Detective Barry Frost."

Dawn, at that moment to jump up and introduce herself. "I'm Dawn Summers."

_Whoa. She is- whoa! _"Nice to meet you, Dawn."

At that, Frankie and Jane struts back in, and Frankie immediately frowns. _What the- I leave for two seconds and he sweeps in for the girl?_

Jane on the other hand, stand over next to Faith for conversation. She knew she needed a tactic though. A girl like this wasn't going to crack over a conversation with a cop. Remembering Faith checking her out, flirtation would just have to do. "So, Faith, where you from?" _Really Rizzoli? Really?_

Faith grins a little, trying not to look out of place. "I'm originally from here. Well not here, here. Southie, born and raised."_ What the fuck? Is she flirting with me?_

"Not surprised. I thought I heard some Southie in that accent." _Don't give yourself away._

"Yeah, well I've moved around alot over the past few years so it's probably not as strong as it used to be."

Jane looks Faith dead in the eyes. "Don't worry. I hear you loud and clear."

_Shit! _The look that Faith received from the detective wasn't flirtation. Somehow, this detective knew exactly who she was. She could sense it. And if this was her sister's best friend, she was absolutely screw. _Shit! Shit! Shit! Think fast. _Faith pulls out her phone and looks at the time.

"Babe we got to go."

Willow, who was distracted and amused by Dawn's flirtations, looks up at her girlfriend, confused. But the dark look she saw, she knew she had to leave. She knew her girlfriend was very uncomfortable around cops, but this was something deeper.

Faith continues. "I forgot the job we have in the morning."

Maura walks over to the trio, confused as well. She could feel the dark vibe between the two brunettes. In fact, she could feel the vibe ever since Jane walked through the door._ We were really need to talk. She keeping something from me. _

"You're not staying for dinner?"

Willow stands up to take over the conversation. She didn't want Maura to notice the harsh daggers that her girlfriend the other woman's, _friend? girlfriend? _whatever was sending each other. "We totally forgot that we have a job first thing in the morning. We would definately like to reschedule though, if that okay. I would love to get together so we can talk more about the advancement of computer architecture. I mean, if that okay with you. And I'm sorry I'm babbling. That probably the third tonight and okay, I'm going to stop now."

Maura genuinely smiles. She really enjoy conversing with Willow, who was indeed an intelligent woman. Her knowledge of computer technology was outstanding. "Ofcourse, anytime. I would to talk more."

Willow smiles back before turning to her girlfriend. "Faith lets go."

Faith rises from her seat and stands face to face with Jane, both putting on faux smiles. They hesitantly shake hands. "Rizzoli."

"Lehane."

Faith leans in a little to whisper so that only Jane would hear. "And if you really know who I am, you wouldn't even try it." She tightens her hand for good measure, but not as hard as it was before. She leans back, smile still in place.

Jane tries her hardest not to glare. She really didn't want to make Maura suspicious, eventhough, she knowing Maura, she already knew something was up. "I'm sure we'll each other again."

"Looking foward to it."

They finally let go of each other hands and Faith turns her attention to Maura. Faith wishes she didn't have to leave. Faith didn't really get to talk to her. She just mostly watched her. Now that she thought about it, she felt kinda stalkerish. "Sorry we have to leave so sudden. But hopefully we can get together another time."

_Wait, is she flirting again. It's kinda hard to tell. With her staring at me all night, you would think she would have the respect of her girlfriend who was right there. Perhaps I am reading this all wrong. Maybe she's just looking for company, in a platonic way. _"I would like that as well."

They smile and Maura couldn't help but sense a familiarness in her features. _Her facial structure and especially her zygomaticus major reminds me of- Oh my god! _Maura wine glass slips form her fingers. The sound of the glass shatters like the revalation in her mind. Metaphorically speaking...

**_A/N: I apologize if any of the characters are OOC. Let me know what you think. The whole possible Frankie/Dawn/Barry thing came out of nowhere for me. Definately wasn't plan on doing it, but I'm somewhat winging this story so *shrugs*..._**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm sorry it there's some incorrrect spelling. But I hope you do enjoy this chapter 5.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own 'em...sucks...**

All Maura could do was stare. All she could do was stare at the dark eyes that stared right back at her. She didn't want to believe it, but the more she stared to more her theory was being believable.

She didn't even notice the shattered wine glass at her feet until Faith dropped down to pick it up and Jane rushed to her side.

"Maura. Maura, look at me." She finally turns to her best friend. "Are you okay? What happend?"

Maura nods. "I'm fine. The glass didn't cut me. I just had a though about the case. I think we may have, uh, missed a target."

Realization dawns on Jane, but she makes sure she let it show. "We'll talk about this later okay?" Maura just simply nods again as she turns back to Faith, who's awkwardly holding the broken glass.

"Sorry, I should have caught that." The words flew out of Faith mouth before she she could catch it. _Nice one genius. She doesn't know you have the reflexes to catch a random falling wine glass without spilling a drop._

Maura shakes her head. "There's no need for to apologize, F-Faith. Um, I got startled by something." She averts her eyes from the other woman. She doesn't want to look, and yet she can't help but keep stealing glances.

Faith looks back at Willow behind her for a moment, to amke sure she listening to her. _'Did I miss something?'_

Willow shrugs slightly._ 'She was just staring at your face like she was trying to figure something out.'_

The color in Faith face drains._ 'Shit!' _Faith turns back around to face Maura.

Willow eyes widen a little._ 'You don't think-'_

_'Think what?'_

_'Not now, Dawn.'_

_'Come on Will. What's goin'...'_

Faith tunes out the other two and tries to focus on Maura. "Um, d-do you need me to help clean up, or any-anything."

"No, I think we got it." Jane slight hostile tone goes unnoticed by Maura as she was still looking over her friend's body to make sure she was okay.

Maura looks back to Faith notices her demeanor changing. "You okay, Faith? Your skin seems to have blanched?"

_Blanched? What? _"No, I'm okay. If you're fine, then, I guess we should be going or something. I -uh..." Before she could get out another word, she hastily leaves out the front door, leaving Willow and Dawn behind.

"I'm sorry Maura. Faith wasn't feeling well earlier and, uh, whatever she had may have come back. Whatever she had and I have to go take carre of her because, because she's that great of taking care of herself when she's sick and-"

Dawn cuts off the witches babble with her hand. "Sorry, I told you she babbles when she's nervous. Thank you for the good evening Maura." She look over to Frankie and smiles. "Pleasure to meet you Frankie."

Frankie flashes his Rizzoli grin back. "Same here." he congradulates himself as her smiles gets a little wider.

Dawn turn to her left towards Barry, who standing with her at the door. "See you around, Barry."

Barry flashes his pretty boy smile. "You will."

Just like that, Frankie's grin falls. Jane actually watching the three, just rolls her eyes as Willow and Dawn leaves the house.

_Now lets figure this out. _"Maura. Maura, sweetie, what happend?"

Maura just takes a deep breath as Frankie and Barry moves in to listen. "What was that between you and Faith? And don't lie to me."

Jane freezes, startled because she wasn't expecting Maura to mention, atleast not right now. Especially not like an interrogation. "What?"

"I'm not stupid, Jane. The tension and the body language? And there's something you haven't been telling me." She turns to Frankie and Barry. "All of you. According to you all, my life is in danger. So don't think that I, of all people, should be kept informed? Especially where my saftey is concerned."

The three detectives looked away with guilt. Jane looks back at Maura, even after all of that, debating whether or not to tell her the truth. _She'll just get really pissed at me if I lie and I can't afford losing right now. _She sighs. "We found out yesterday morning that Patrick Doyle has another daughter." She looksher best friend in the eye and takes note of the tears in her eyes. She tries to wipe them for her before they fall. _Don't cry Maura. _"It's Faith."

"I know." Maura responds softly.

The two stare into each other's eyes. Jane just wanted to comfort her friend, make sure she was okay. She rubs her best friends back, making the other two slightly uncomfortable as they tried not to watch them.

Barry speaks up, trying to change the mood in the room, but didn't want to overstep any boundaries. "We don't know if anyone else knows, but it can't be a coincidence that she's here in the middle of all this going on."

Frankie raises his hand nervously. "I didn't know most of this. I was just told to guard you because you're Doyle's daughter. I just found out about Faith, not even ten minutes ago."

Jane clears her throat. "We're not sure that she's here to keep an eye on you and or take out whoever the killer is."

"Take out?" Confusion shows in Maura's features as well as her voice. "Where are they goin'? Is her dating preference serial killers or something?"

"Um, no, actually I don't know about dating bad boys." Jane rubs her own face with frustration. _How does she always get me off topic?_ "I meant take 'em out as in, kill them."

Maura's eyes widen. _Kill them? _"Oh my gosh. Are you saying that she's killed before? Is she apart of the mob?" She starts to go into a panic. _Did I just have a killer in my home? By m invitation?_

Jane grabs Maura by her shoulder firmly but not to hurt her. "Maura relax, okay? We don't think she's apart of the mob." Maura slowly nods calming down a little and Jane lets go. "Now, don't freak out on me, but she _was_ in prison for murder, but her case was thrown out. Actually, it's along story. I promise, I promise to explain it all in the morning."

Barry clears his throat to bring the attention from the two close BFFs. "Look, if you want, I can tail her tomorrow, figure out what she's doing while she's in town."

Jane, really grateful, but she could see the exhaust in her partner's eyes. "You don't have to. You look tired as hell. Go home, get some sleep. You too Frankie. I'm staying here."

The two young men say their goodbyes for the night, before leaving the two women alone together. Maura finally looks down at her floor, realizing that the spilled wine hasn't been cleaned up yet. She hurries to the kitchen and grabs paper towels, slightly wet, to blot up the burgundy puddle.

"I have to get this out now before the wine sets in."

"Maura."

"No hardwood floor is truely 'waterproof' no matter how many layers of coating have been used."

"Maura."

"Liquid can dull the finish and permanently damage the fiber of the wood, causing boards to warp and discolor. Not to mention red wine can stain-"

"Maura!"

The doctor in question finally stop rambling. Jane sighs, regretting yelling but she needed to get Maura's attention. She knew she was just trying to distract herself from the situation. She bends down and grabs Maura's wrist, the red wine filled paper towels still in hand, and pick her up off the floor. And set her on the couch next to her, taking the paper towels and setting it on the glass table.

"Maura, you have to stop. You're trying to not think about it. And I don't blame you. You just found out you have a sister, who's a criminal, and we don't if it's past tense. You're trying not to let the information sink in and if you don't, not only would it put you in danger, again, you're feelings are gonna come out at the one time you don't want it to."

Knowing that Jane's right, tear well up in Maura's eyes again. Jane immediately wraps her arms around her, tucking her in, placing her chin on top of her head,rubbing her side. Her best friend needed comfort and dammit, she was going to be there no matter what. Almost everyone knew that Jane Rizzoli would do anything for her Maura Isles. They sit in silence for a few moments, until thoughts come to the doctor.

_Oh my gosh. _"She was studying me. I don't think it was in a protective manner per se, but she was studying my behavior, staring at my dimples." _We have the same dimples. _"I thought her close eye on me was maybe a sense of attraction, which I thought was particularly rude with her girlfriend sitting right there indulging fine conversation with me, but I realize she was just_ observing _me. Watching my mannerisms, my body language, what I talked about." She sniffs, trying not let the tears fall but they were evident in her voice. "She just watched and I couldn't even firgure out why. Jane, my sister was right in front of me, and I don't even know her."

Jane not knowing what to say at this point, just keeps rubbing her side and holding her close.

"Jane, I didn't tell anyone this but, there was another photogragh that was attached to the other photogragh of Doyle and me." Jane's rubbing pauses. "It was stuck to the back of the first photograph and it was Doyle and a baby girl. I always thought it was me and mean, it looked like me, but I always something was off about it. The photo looked more recent than the other and the baby had dark hair." Maura sighs. "I think the baby's Faith. The answer was right in front of my face this whole time and I didn't even realize it." Tears finally stream down Maura's face. Jane just holds her tighter and kisses the top of the caramel haired woman head.

"We'll get through this. I promise."...

"I blew it!"

"You don't know that, Faith." Willow watches as her girlfriend paces across the floor back and forth. "She said it was something about a case from work."

"Yeah," Dawn chimes in from the couch, while texting, "She probably have know idea who you are. She was more focus on Willow than anything."

"How would you know?" Faith snaps back. "You were too busy flirting with boy cops to notice anything else. Some Watcher you are."

Dawn stops texting and looks up, clearly offended. "Hey!"

"Faith..." Willow gives a warning tone.

Dawn continues, standing up with her hands on her hips. "You didn't even want me on this trip. I was mingling and chatting up people close to Maura. You did nothing most of the night besides sit there and had a death glare match with the Rizzoli chick. Don't knock my Watcher skills 'cause you always want to be some kickass Slayer and tries to get her way no matter what by doin' things yourself. In fact, you're starting to turn into my sister."

At that comment, Faith finally stops pacing. She looks over to Dawn who arms are now crossed and she's narrow eyed looking at the Slayer. _Did she really just go there?_ "Not sure if that's an insult or a compliment." Her voice drips with sarcasm.

Before Dawn can retort, Willow step in between the two, in a commanding voice. "Enough! Both of you!" Both brunettes turn to the redhead witch. "You will both act like adults and stop placing blame. Now is not the time to have one of your little sisterly bitch-offs. We are a team and we will act like a team, got it?" Mumbles are the responses she receives. "I said got it?"

"Right."

"Whatever."

Willow sighs and shakes her head. She knew she wasn't going to get a better repsonse from the two so she just decides to take it. Ever since Dawn got transfered to Cleaveland five years ago, and away from Buffy, she got attached to the older Slayer like the cool sister she didn't have, even if she was skeptical about Faith and Willow's relationship. Faith took on the responsibility of being the younger girl's surrogate sister, which means lots of bitching and arguing. Their relationship was more whiplash then Faith and Buffy. One second they were BFF's the next they were at each other's throats, ready to kill each other.

"Okay, so we have a new plan." With the brunettes still slightly heated, the redhead feels she should take charge. "The two guy detectives left the house not to long after we did, so I'm sure they went home for the night, but I'm sure Jane is going to stay with Maura all night. They look like they have that type of relationship, especially if Jane is suspicious of Faith. So Dawn," the younger brunette perks up, "I want you to have a tail on Jane. According to Maura's file, Jane's her next of kin, so I'm pretty sure their close. Probably her girlfriend. Go see one of those detective guys as an excuse if you have to."

Dawn grins a little, excited that she actually has an assignment. "No problem."

"Faith," The Slayer waits for her assignment, "You and I are going to do some more research and maybe do someasking around. We're going to do it in your old neighborhood in South Boston."

**_A/N: So hopefully things will pick up in the next chapter. Can't wait! :D..._**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I again apologize if there are mistakes in this chapter. If you let me know, I'll be sure to change it. Reviews are highly appreciated and welcomed :D Hope you continue to enjoy this story :D...**

**Disclaimer: Don't own 'em...sucks...**

_What am I doin' here? _"Why do we have to go to Southie, again?" Faith mumbles as she and her girlfriend steps out of the cab in her old neighborhood. It's looked different from what she remembered and yet it looked the same.

"Jane Rizzoli live in Southie when she first became a cop. I'm just trying to get somewhat a personal background on her. She's going to be harder than Maura to get through, and she's a cop. I'm pretty sure she knows who you are."

"You guys talking 'bout the detective chick?" The two women turn their heads towards the voice behind them. A tall, blonde, green-eyed medium built and blonde scruff on his face. He was very attractive and he walked around with a green hoodie and black jeans. He stared at Faith for a moment before he smiles. "Faith? Faith Lehane?"

Skeptical, Faith raises an eyebrow. He looks familiar, but then again everybody knew me around here. "Yeah. Who's askin'?"

He speads out his arms and looks at himself up and down before looking back at the brunette. "It's me, Liam."

Faith eyes widen, reconizing the man in front of her. _Dayum. _"Liam? Shit man, how's it been?" Her voice becomes surprisingly excited as she runs to give him a big hug. Willow stands awkwardly, but can't help but smile as she sees the grin on her girlfriend's face. Faith breaks the hug and steps back, looking at the tall man. "Man, you grew up."

Liam looks Faith up and down with a grin. "Same could be said for you. That ass is better than I remember."

Faith rolls her eyes. "You would know, you followed me around like a little scrawny puppy." She remembers her girlfriend behind her self and steps aside to introduce. "Will, this my old friend Liam. Liam, this my girlfriend Will."

They smile at each other and shakes hands. Liam eyes trail over Willow's frame before turning back to Faith. "Girlfriend huh? Now I know why you turned me down so many times. Battin' for the other team, Lehane?"

"More like you were a pain in my ass. Always cheatin' off my school work." She give him a punch in the arm. A little to hard as he stumbles back a little. "Shit. My fault."

"Don't worry about it. Besides, you were a genius in school. Never understood why you dropped out." He tries to get his footing back. "So, I guess you're here for the funeral."

Faith smile fades as her eyebrows furrow. "Funeral?"

Liam's smile disappears as well. "You didn't hear? Paul, Jordan, Dean, Emma, Craig, Neil, Alex and Anthony, Shauna, Chelsea. They've all been killed man."

Faith heart stops for a moment. Oh my god. "Killed? What the fuck? Are you serious? When?"

Liam shakes his head with sadness. "It's been happenning over the past week. Two holes to the neck, probably the ol' icepic thing. I figured that's why you were wondering about the Rizzoli chick. She's the lead detective on the case. Her and that Frost boy. Shit, if she was still living over here, she would have been takin' out by one of these rookies."

Faith turns to Willow, hoping she knew what they hell was going on. Willow just shakes her head. _My friends. Someone killed my friends. _"What about this Rizzoli chick? She used to live around here?"

"Well, you know we didn't get alotta Italians over there, but you know how things change. Detective Rizzoli's well famous around this city you might say. One of the best cops this town has seen. Major balls to shoot herself to take out some dirty cop to save her little brother and her little friend. Maura Isles, remember the genius kid we grew up hearing ab out. Queen of the Dead I think they call her now."

Faith leans foward towards the cabbie. "Queen of the Dead, huh? We heard about them two."

"Yeah, but it may be a good thing she left when she did. She coulda been in some serious trouble if she was still over here."

"Why?"

Liam shrugs. "The Winter Hill Gang are tryin' to come back, but with an upgrade. That's why they were being killed off. Decendents of the Irish mobs in Boston are tryin to revive the mobs. Most of our friends are related to mobsters and takin' over people like Montorano, Joe Mac, Nicholson, Red, Doyle, Polecat, Blumkin, Poker Face. Some of the old ones are still M.I.A. like Doyle, Motorano and some others. Some think Doyle is still around in Boston, though no one knows where or why. The guy's like a phantom. Anyways, next thing I know, all the newbies are being knocked off. Meaning alot of our friends."

Faith stares at her friend, surprised by all the information that she just got. Does that mean Maura's in trouble? Shit, am I in trouble? No one knows we're Doyle's kids though. "Man, you gonna be alright?"

Liam shrugs with a forced grin. "I'm good. My father may be Vince 'Slapstick' Connor, I ain't joining no damn gang. I own a pub and I don't plan on changing careers anytime soon. But you in the clear too, right? Not like your parents were apart of the mob and I think you came all the way back to Boston to join either."

Faith grins too. "Nah, I'm just visiting, showing my girlfriend around. I'll see you around alright?"

Liam pulls her in for another hug. "Yeah. Stop by my bar. It's called the _Green Chugs_."

"Yeah I will." She pulls away. Willow waves her goodbye and they walk along the street holding hands. "That's crazy man. My friends killed. Like what the hell?"

Willow expression sadden. "I'm sorry Faith."

Faith shakes her head, trying not to let her emotions get the best of her. "Maura should be okay. I mean, she's not apart of the mob, right?" Willow confirms. "And I doubt anyone knows that Maura's Doyle daughter." She takes a deep breath and exhales slowly. "Look, let's just head home. I'm gonna patrol tonight or I'll snap. Dawn'll to pic me up."...

Dawn sits in the parked her car down the block from the police station since early that morning. She didn't have much of a plan since she was only supposed to keep tabs on the older Det. Rizzoli. She didn't want to sit in the car all day not knowing when the other woman was going to leave again. She had to do something. She's not coming out anytime soon.

She gets out of the car onto the cold air, grabbing a brown paper bag and starts to head down the street. She keeps her eyes open, but also discreet, trying to see if Maura or Jane(Barry or Frankie) were around. They weren't so she decides to step inside the precint and heads over to the uniformed cop at the front by the metal detector.

"Excuse Ma'am."

_Ma'am? _"Hi. I'm here to see Dr. Maura Isles." Dawn brightly smiles. _Come on, let this work._

"And you are?"

"Her new neighbor. I just moved here and I came to drop off lunch for her." Dawn pulls out her I.D. and shows it to the officer and hold up the bag of food.

The guy checks on the I.D. and nods, handing it back. "Take the elevator down to the medical examinatner's office." He hands her a visitor's name tag. "Hope you didn't eat lunch yet." He jokes.

_Huh? _Dawn walks through the metal detector without problems and head in for the elevator. She presses the right floor and as the door closes her phone rings. "Shit." She pulls out her phone and answers. "Hey."

_"Hey Dawnie, Faith and I are back to the house."_ Willow voice came over the phone. _"Faith's about to go patrol later and she's gonna need you to pick her up when she's done."_

The elevator doors open up and she steps off and looks at the directory for the right room. "It's five thirty now. It'll get dark probably in an hour."

_"Yeah she just wanted to take her mind off some things. You still by the precint?"_

"Yeah, just waiting in the car. I take it cops don't get out much, huh? I'll pick her up." Dawn stops in front of the glass door, seeing Maura covered in blue covering standing over a pale dead body and a scapel in hand. "Yeah, I gotta go. She's gettin' coffee right now." Without waiting for a response, she shuts the cellphone and walks in the room.

"Dr. Isles." Dawn smiles cheerily.

Maura quickly looks up, a sharp intake of breath, startled by the younger woman. Her hand tightens up on her scapel, prepared for anything. "Dawn. It's nice- what are you doin' here?"

"Well, I wanted to um, apologize for last night. And I brought you dinner." Dawn holds up the paper bag.

Maura relaxes a slightly, but still keeps alert. "Thank you. That's very considerate of you." She watches as Dawn places the bag on the counter by the sink. The younger girl seems oddly calm, considering where she's at. Most people have some sort of reaction, whether positive or negative. "I'm sorry if this bothers you."

"Don't worry, I've seen worse." _Oops._"I mean, the crazy things they show on televison now a days."

Maura presses her lips in a thin line, knowing that the younger girl is lying, but she promised Jane she wouldn't say anything. She said tonight when she gets home she'll explain. "Is there something else, Ms. Summers?"

"Please call me Dawn." The brunette steps closer to the body, not even paying much attention to it. "Actually, I wanted your opinion on something. Barry or Frankie?"

"Excuse me?"

"I mean, I chatted with Frankie longer so I know him slightly more, but Barry seems to have potential as well. One has that cute, charming, Italian persona, in the sweetheart kind of fashion. And the other one has this intelligence that just shows you know and adorable. I get the feeling you won't be byass since one is you're best friend's brother and the other is your best friend's partner."

"Well, it's quite the opposite infact. I would like not to get involved, for one of the facts that choosing between the two would place me, as well as my friend Jane in an awkward place." Maura pauses as she places the scapel down on the table. "I don't seem to remember mentioning that Detective Frost was Jane's partner."

Dawn freezes for a moment, looking away from the doctor. But before she could give an explaination, the door opens and Frankie walks in finely dressed and stop as soon as he sees the beautiful brunette from the night before.

"Dawn." His voice sounded a little too hopeful than he'd like. Then he remembers that his five minutes of not guarding Maura could have left her in danger, especially if Dawn was a potential threat. "What are you doin' here?"

"I uh, actually came to see you." Dawn put on a smile that wasn't completely fake as she lies through her teeth. "I didn't know if I was gonna see you again, so I decided to come by. Hoping that you would to have dinner with me when you're free."

"Studies show that biochemical odors, voice pitch, and face shape are many factors for sexual attraction. In fact, if you were to take a wiff of each other's natural odors while it's relatively clean, such as coming right out of the shower, and you were to be arouse, that is indeed good chemistry."_ Why did I just do that? I should be keeping them together not putting Frankie in a situation where his life could potentially be at risk._

Dawn stares at Maura's bluntness while Frankie turns a shade of red. He never really got bluntly spoken about with Maura, so he was in serious embarassment.

"Thank you, Maura." Frankie turns from the doctor and back to Dawn. "I would like to go out to dinner with you."

Dawn beams up and pulls out a piece a paper and a pen. "Great. Well here's my number and let me know when you're free so we can hook up. For dinner I mean." She hands him the paper and leaves heads quickly for elevator. _Oh man. Faith is gonna kill me_...

Frankie placing the paper in his pocket, he looks up at Maura, making sure she was okay. "Are you okay? She didn't hurt you did she?"

Maura shakes her head. "No. I'm fine. I'm just confused. Jane keeps stalling on telling me what's going on. It has something to do with me, I have a right to know."

"Trust me Maura, Jane's gonna tell you." He takes a seat in a chair near the door and continues to read a magazine he was reading earlier. "Frost called. He said that Faith just went to a cemetary. She's just wandering around. Perhaps she's looking for a grave or something. Paying respects. Jane's on her way to meet him just in case it's something else."

"We're going."

Frankie looks up from the magazine, not sure if he heard right. "What?"

"I'm not sitting around not doing nothing. I want to see why this woman is such a threat. Now, after I sew this man up, we will be joining Jane and Barry on the stake-in."

He sighs. "It's stakeout, Maura." _Jane's gonna kill me..._

_The sooner I stake 'em, the sooner I can sleep with my girlfriend and get a good night sleep. Sort of._ It was nightfall and Faith couldn't help but feel odd as she walked through the cemetary and see not one vampire. Sure it wasn't the Hellmouth, but there had to be _something_.

Her cellphone goes off. What now? "Hello?"

_"Hey." _Dawn voice comes over the phone. She yawns a little, Faith sympathizing knowing she's been up since this morning_. "I'm in the car, wondering if you needed anyhelp. How's patrol?"_

Faith humorlessly snorts a little. "Dead. Not one vamp, demon, mugger. Shit, I remember Boston was hoping a little better than ths."

_"Hmm." _Dawn clucks her tongue, something she picked up her Giles when would be thinking. _"Big Bad maybe?"_

"This ain't the Hell-" Before she could finish explaining, Faith gets knocked to the ground from behind, dropping her cell phone. _What the fuck?_ She feels a body on top of her, her own body tingling all over. Vamp. She knocks the vampire back off of her and picks up her

_"Faith? Faith what's goin' on?"_

Faith stares down at the vampire climbing to his feet. "Yeah, gonna have to call you back." She shuts and tuck it in her pocket, while swiftly pulling out stake from her belt.

"Slayer!" The vampire hissed.

"Damn straight!" Faith give the vampire a spinning back kick to his head, but he unexpectingly blocks it and counter with a right hook to the face. He lands it.

_Huh. Alright._ She then back up a little, not holding back when she pours down rains of punches. She kicks his legs out, making fall on his back and she jump on top of him to stake.

"Faith!" The newly familiar voice shouted.

Faith looks up and sees Maura running over, with Frankie right behind her. _Maura? Shit! How am I-_ Once again cut off, she once again gets tackled to the ground, but not by a vampire. She and who ever just attack wrestle across the ground, getting further and further from the vampire.

"Stay down on the ground and drop the stick!" The raspy voice that she's already begun to hate. Not because it was annoying or wasn't sexy, but because the woman that shouted it behind her was going to be a pain in her ass.

Faith stayed on her stomach, knowing there was a gun pointed to her head. The stake gets kicked out of her hand by Barry and he follows by patting her down. "Keep touching me like that, I don't know how my friend Dawnie's gonna feel about it." She turns back towards the beaten up vampire and sees Maura heading towards the souless demon, concerned with Frankie still behind her.

"Sir, can you hear me?"

"I said, drop the stick!"

Faith eyes widen with fear and she jumps up qucikly, knocking Barry over, picks up her stake and kicks Jane's gun out of line of sight before any of them could blink. "Maura don't-"

Maura looks down to where Faith was and is surprised that she's stnding and not even cuffed. Before she could take in the whole scene of Barry knocked over and Jane's no longer pointed at the ex-con, a hand quickly wraps around her neck, choking for air. The vampire stands up, now in his 'game face', pulling Maura close to him, using her as a human shield. The Slayer comes to the surface, seeing her sister taken hostage by a vampire, then power inside had to unleash a furious growl.

Jane looks from Faith to Maura at the mention of her name and immediately draws her gun to the man behind her best friend and all she see is red. "Move away now! I won't warn you again."

"Put you guns down. Shooting him won't work." Faith panics a little. She hated when happy trigger, pissed off cops got in the middle of her slayer.

Frankie and Barry draw their guns as well. Frankie only stands a few feet away behind with a clear shot, but he knows he can't shoot, since the guy had not weapon. Barry, on the other hand came up right beside Faith, squints at the vampire's face. _What the hell?_

"Jane. Look at his face." Barry's voice filled with fear and he couldn't even disguise it even if he tried.

Jane actually pays attention to the vampire's face and is startled. _Holy Shit! _The guy's face consists of a rigid forehead, yellow eyes and sharp fangs. "The fuck?"

"Jane, what is it?" Frankie voice, filled with deep worry. He wanted to know what they were seeing 'since he couldn't see his face.

"You wouldn't believe if I told you."

The vampire, predatorily holds Maura, but makes sure to not physically harm her. He looks at Faith and grins. "An Dark Slayer." His voice has a thick Irish accent to it.

Faith darkly grins back. "I told Spike I was famous."

"An 'Bás na hÉireann Dubh' An bhfuil Anseo!" The vampire sneers at the slayer, pulling Maura closer. "Na Banríona..."

Before he could continue, an arrow flies right through his head from the side, knocking both him and Maura to the ground. Maura quickly gets up from his grasp and runs immediately towards Jane, who pulls her in before putting her behind her for safety.

Seeing the vampire hit the ground, Faith quickly runs over to the vampire and stake him. He dusts. Her breathing's hard and her adrenaline has her on a serious high. She tries to calm down The Slayer, letting her know eveything was okay.

"Faith!" Dawn runs over with a crossbow in hand, not paying attention to the three detectives and medical examiner. "You okay? Do I need to call Willow?"

Faith looks at the her friend and nods as her breathing slows down. "Yeah." She turns around and sees the four others staring at her wide-eyed and learly shocked. Shit! "Uh, I can explain that."

_**A/N: Wonder how Faith is gonna get out of this one lol...**_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay everyone, here's chapter 7. The Boston Detective are about to get a rough course on Slayer 101. Thank you everyone who's reviewed, favorited, and alerted this story. It's truely appreciated. Hope you all will enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own 'em...sucks...**

**I'm also in no way associated to the men involved in organized crime that were mentioned in the previous chapter.**

Chapter 7

Jane finally recovers from staring at the spot the vampire once was, and turns her gun back to Faith. "Drop the stick or I swear I'll shoot." Her raspy voice is strained and slightly shaky, but it seem to snap the other two detectives out of their zombied gaze. She glances at Dawn, who still has a crossbow in her hands. "You too kid. Drop your weapon."

Dawn looks over at the Slayer, with a 'It's your call' look on her face.

Faith rolls her eyes and drops her stake, putting her hands in the air. _Nice one, Watcher._ "Do what she says, D. Your sister will kill me if you get shot and the Rizzoli chick seems to be trigger happy at the moment. Just itchin' to pop one off."

Faith's finishing grin seems to set Jane off. "Shut up."

Maura finially snapping out of it, she gently places a hand on Jane's shoulder, making sure to not startle her. "Jane."

"If you arrest us, we can't explain what the hell is goin' on." Faith walks closer to Jane and Maura, more in the line of Jane's gun. "Besides, I doubt you can get me with a murder charge with no body."

"Jane." Maura repeats. "We need to know what's going on. She's unarmed and she's right, there's no body." _Oh my gosh. _She breath starts to shorten and her body weakens as she whispers. "There's no body." Jane immediately wraps her left arm around her best friend to keep her steady, while her gun still pointed at Faith.

Dawn, who still hasn't dropped her weapon yet, turns around to Frankie. She raises her hands as she notices his hands tighten around his gun. "Relax. Frankie, we all need to get back to our place for us to explain what the hell just happend. We promise not to do anything."

Frankie slowly nods, although he's not sure if he can convince his sister on that. "What was that? Was it- I mean, the wooden stake, fangs-"

"Vampire." Barry answers for Dawn. He's seen his fair share of supernatural movies, just like Frankie, so he knew the different ways to kill a vampire, but each movie, except for that Twilight one, which didn't really count to him, was to stake them in the heart. "He was vampire and Faith just killed it."

Maura's breathing slows down a little as the blur over movements of Faith fighting the guy who attacked her continued to run theough her mind. "Jane, she saved my life."

Maura's words, as well as the conversation fifteen feet away, Jane lowers her gun away from Faith's face. She walks pass the Slayer, keeping and eye on bending down grabbing the stake that's laid over light dust like substance and places it in her back pocket. "You two are riding with me. Frankie, Frost, take the kid with you and meet us at their house. Call Korsak tell him to get there now."

"Who the hell is she keep callin' 'kid'..." Dawn mumbles as Barry and Frankie escorts her back to Frankie's car. Faith chuckles at the younger brunette's attitude.

"You think this is funny?" Jane strodes back up to Faith. "Because if I don't like your little story, you better believe you'll be in a shit load of trouble."...

Willow paces back and forth in the house, biting her nails. She got a call from Dawn saying Faith needed a little back up, but told her to stay behind since she was already out with the car. Now she wish she went with her gut and teleported to the cemetery because they were taking entirely too long for her liking. A knock on the door startles her, but she rushes to the door, hoping her girlfriend and Dawn were okay.

She swings open the door. "Faith..." Her sentence cuts short to see Dawn, wearing an urgent face, with Barry and Frankie, who don't look too comfortable, standing behind her.

"I feel like I just been escort home by cops for underage drinking." Dawn responds dryly. She walks in with the two detectives cautiously following behind. "Can I offer you guys a beer. Trust me, you're gonna need it." Both of the detectives silently nod as she retreats back towards the kitchen for drinks. _Might as well bring out all of them._

Willow, confused as hell, turns towards the detectives, hoping to get an explaination. "What's going on? Is Faith okay?" _Well, ofcourse she's okay. Dawn would have told me if she wasn't._

Frankie and Barry just look at each other, not sure how to explain, being that they're not entirely sure what happend themselves. Thankfully, the loud raspy voices arguing voices outside of front door. Willow opens the door and sees a lost and confused Maura standing in front of a large rugged middle age man stepping in between Faith and Jane, who are in a heated argument.

"You couldn't take me if you wanted to, cop!"

"Oh yeah? I'm sorry if my killing abilities aren't up to date!"

"T-Tell me." Maura's voice softly broke, as she looks at Willow. The fighting immediately stops. "Tell me what going on."

Jane pushes pass Korsak and wraps her arms Maura, keeping her steady. _Why am I sitting here fighting with that GIRL when Maura needs me. _"Maura it's gonna be okay. I got you."

Willow looks over to Faith, finally figuring it out. "See saw you?"

Faith walks pass Korsak and the LLBFFs, giving her girfriend a kiss. "Yeah. Didn't have a choice. She got grabbed by one." She goes inside and the othesr three follow.

"She gonna be okay, Jane?" Korsak nervously asks. No on told him what happend yet, he just knew he was supposed to show up and be alert. He arrived the same time Jane, Maura and Faith, the two brunettes in a heated arugment. He'd never seen Jane so fired up, but she might have had her work cut out for her because the other brunette was strong. _Too strong._

Jane sets a trembling Maura to the sofa, slowly setting her down. Dawn walks over to the two and hands them both a beer. Jane takes her but Maura shakes her head.

"Drinking after a trauma can result into a dependence on it." _Trauma. I've been traumatized._

Jane kneeling infront of Maura, set her beer on the floor and her best friend's legs for comfort. _Come on, baby. It gonna be okay...Baby?_ "They're gonna explain what's goin' on. That's why we're here. Okay? I won't let anything happen to you. Take the beer it might help you relax." Maura slowly nods, taking the beer from Dawn

Faith narrows her eyes, studying the two, sipping her beer. _Best friends my ass._ "Look Maura, you want to know the truth, well, you're about to join an exclusive club of knowin'."

Jane get up, grabbing her beer and sits behind Maura, with her hand rubbing Maura's lower back. She glares at Faith, her voice threatening. "Start talking, starting with who the hell are you and what the hell just happend."

Willow clears her through, needing the attention on her for this. "Um, it's a little more complicated than that."

"No shit."

Willow pulls her "Resolve Face' and Jane sits back and shuts up. "Now, you have to keep an open mind, or you're not going to take all of this well." She pauses for a moment, incase anyone has anything else to say. "I'll try to keep it short as possible. In ancient Africa, tribal leaders known as the Shadow Men used powerful magic to place the heart, soul and spirit of a demon into a girl. She became the First Slayer. The decendants of the Shadow Men began the Watcher's Council." Frankie hesitantly raises his hand. "Frankie, you don't have to raise your hand if you're polite."

Frankie nods. "Um, what a 'slayer'?"

After finishing her beer, Faith sighs and looks at Maura. "That would be me." She steps up, showing an authoritive presence as she recites the famous slayer sayin. "In every generation, there is a Chosen One. She alone will stand against the vampires, the demons, and the forces of darknes. She is the slayer."

They all sit in silence for a minutes all trying to contemplate.

Vince Korsak finally breaks the silence. "So what you're sayin' is, that you're some kind of 'Chosen One'."

Faith snorts a little, a slight bitterness to her tone. "Never was a 'Chosen _One'_. And even if I was, sure as hell not anymore."

Willow continues on. "There hasn't been a 'Chosen One' for years. Dawn's sister, Buffy, was the last "Chosen One'. She was drowned by the oldest known vampire, dying briefly before defeating him. Her brief death called another slayer."

"Faith." Barry guesses.

"No. First another slayer named Kendra, who killed a year later by a psychotic vampire named Drusilla. That's when Faith came in."

Jane eyebrows furrow. "Let me guess, this is where the suspicious actions in your file comes in."

Faith, not sure what exactly to tell them about, looks away from everybody. "Came to Sunnydale for help from the other slayer, I left in a downward spiral."

"The murders though." Jane pushes on. "What happend in the murders?"

_"Faith no!" Buffy shouts as the other slayer gets ready to stake whoever she tossed to her._

_It's too late._

_Faith plunges the stake into the heart. Nothing. The man is still there. No dust. He just looks down as he bleeds. Blood. Buffy tries to come to his rescue as he goes into shock._

_"Don't move."_

_Faith in shock as well shakes her head. "I didn't...I didn't know. I didn't know."_

Faith shakes her head of the memory. "Allan Finch was an accident..."

_The professor backs away from the Dark Slayer menacingly beautiful face. The anticipation of this kill gives her pleasure. _

_"Sorry friend, Boss wants you dead?"_

_Fear in the old professor in his tone. "Why?"_

_The knife the Dark Slayer holds slides through the professor's gut. Not her knife. Not her precious baby, but a knife noneless. "You know, I never thought to ask."_

"...the professor wasn't." Faith continues.

Jane seems to take that answer, for now. "So it's just you and Buffy." _What kind of name is Buffy anyways?_

"Nah. We're just the old heads that won't die. Permantly atleast." Faith jokes, trying to change the mood.

"That would be my doing." Willow smiles proudly. "There was a situation. The First Evil wanted to end the Slayer Line. We had a small Army of Potential Slayers, the Chosen Two and a small and a handful of others ready to fight. The Slayer's Scythe is the slayer's natural weapon and with that, I tap into it's magics, thus making ever potential into a slayer. Now around the world we have a real army of slayers. We saved the world and explains why there's a giant whole formally known as Sunnydale."

"Wicca is a Neopagan religion. They are more commonly known as witches to society." Maura blurts out as her mind continues to go in and out.

"A witch huh?" Willow nods at Jane's question. _I need a real drink_. She turns her attention to Dawn, the young woman that's caught the attention of both her brother and her partner. "And what the hell are you?"

Dawn smirks a little. "For now, let's just say that I'm the sister of the oldest Slayer, Buffy Summers, a Watcher, and partime Wiccan. But I'm a little more complicated than that."

Jane, not wanting to know what else the kid was at the moment and sure that her head would explode, continues with her questions. "So that was a vampire you save Maura from tonight?"

"What the hell is everybody smoking?" Vince looks around the room still confused. "I've heard some crazy conspiracies in my day, but this is too much."

Frankie responds. "Trust my Korsak, if you were there, you wouldn't sayin' that. The guy disappear right in front of our eyes and after Faith stake. Dawn shot him in the head with a crossbow and he didn't die."

"Not to mention his face." Barry shivers a little remembering the yellow eyes, rigid forhead and fangs.

"An Dark Slayer." Maura recites. "An 'Bás na hÉireann Dubh' An bhfuil Anseo! Na Banríona..."

Jane becomes concerned not understanding what Maura was saying. The language sounded familiar though. "Maura, what is it?"

"She's repeating what the vampire said, I think." Faith speaks up, walking closer to the traumatized woman. "I didn't catch it before, but it's Irish."

"Well, what the hell? What is she saying?" Jane voice get panicky and loud.

Faith on the other hand tenses up and get defensive. "Well if you shut the fuck up, maybe I'll hear her."

Jane leaps up from her seat and shoves Faith back. "You know, you're on thin ice, Lehane."

Faith grins a little, already feeling her Slayer creeping out. If she didn't get it under control now, the situation could take a turn for the worse. "Trust me Rizzoli, you don't even want to try it."

"Jane cool it!" Korsak warns, knowing when Jane could get hot headed.

"Faith don't!" Dawn calls out, knowing exactly what this could lead to.

Willow glares at the two women as Faith was about to dodge Jane's surprisingly fast swing. "Enough!"

A strong wave goes through the room right between the fighting women immediately seperating the two with a flying force. Jane flies back, lifting off her feet, hitting the couch, barely missing Maura. Faith on the other hand, flies back, hitting the wall hard in mid air before falling to the floor.

"It's hasn't even been twenty four hours and I am already sick of you two fighting like, like Sam McCall and Carly Corinthos!"

Despite, what just happend Dawn chuckles. "Really Will? Sounds like Spike's got you watching soap operas."

"Holy shit! What just happend?" Barry places his hand in front of himself, trying to feel the air, searching for the powerful energy he just felt. Eventhough he was scared to death, he was facinated by everything that was happening.

Dawn smirks a little. "Willow decided to show a taste of what she's capable of."

Frankie rushes to his sister, seeing if she's okay. He glances at the doctor, who's still refciting the Irish words. He turns back to his sister, who's a little shaken up from being invisibly thrown across the room. "Jane, are you okay? Are you hurt?"

Jane sits up on, clearing her head. "I'm fine. The couch broke my fall." She responds dryly.

Holy shit! Vine tries to see if the Slayer was okay, surprisingly seems unharmed. "You okay? That was

"I'm good."Faith groans a little as she gets up off the floor. "Dammit babe, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were pissed."

Ignoring her girlfriend's sarcastic comment, Willow goes over to Maura and listens to her words, changing her tone into a calm one. "Maura. Maura look at me." The doctor actually responds. "What is it you're saying? Do you know how to translate it?"

After a few moments, Maura nods, finally seeming to come out of it. "Yes. I don't know what it means though."

"It's okay." Willow reassures her. "Just tell me what you know."

Maura takes a deep breath, sensing Jane beside her, her body relaxes a little. "The-The vampire said 'The Dark Slayer' and then 'The Black Irish Death is here'. He whispered 'The Queen' but I don't think he was finished to what he was saying."

Willow takes the information in. _Black Irish Death. _"Thank you Maura. That was a great help."

"Wait." Dawn chimes in. "I've heard of The Black Irish Death. Read it in one of Giles books. Something about a deal made with a clan of Irish vampires. A deadly vicious King, a Death Queen, the Dark Slayer and an aged Potential. Darkness will overcome take over when the last drop blood of their enemy is drained. That's all I remember."

"Call Giles now." Faith orders, pulling out her cellphone. "I'll contact Angel, see what he can get out of it."

Dawn whips out her cellphone to make the call. "Told you a Big Bad was here."

I just can't sit here. I have to do something. Jane get up from the couch, in cop mode, and makes her way over to Faith. "Anything I can do?"

Faith looks Jane up and down, not sure what to make of the detectives sudden change. "Yeah. You can take my sister home. Your girlfriend looks like she could use the sleep."

_Girlfriend? _"What? She's not my girlfriend."

The conversation is interrupted by a cellphone going off from Jane. She checks her cellphone, wodners why it wasn't ringing. Then she realizes that it wasn't the right cellphone. Oh no. She glances back at Maura, who's eyes widen when she realizes which cellphone it. Jane answers it. "What do you want?"

_"I need you to put Faith on the phone."_

With the Slayer hearing, Faith hears it, she closes her own cellphone and snatches the phone from Jane. "Who the hell is this and how do you know my name?"

_"I know everything about you. It's Patrick Doyle, your father."_

**_A/N: Uh Oh. Daddy's here. hehe..._**

**_The soap opera mention is "General Hospital"..._**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hi. Sorry it took me so long to post this. My computer wiped out all my stories and then I wrote this chapter I forgot to save it :(. But here it is. I didn't have time to proofread. I hope you'll enjoy this as much as I enjoy getting your reviews, favorites and alerts :D...**

**Disclaimer: Don't own 'em...sucks...**

_Chapter 8_

Faith's body tenses up, clutching the phone a little too hard. _My father. _"What do you want?"

_"You got question, I may have some answers. Head out to the black van in front of your house."_

Willow walks over the her girlfriend, sensing the tension to whoever was on the phone with her. "Faith? Faith, what's wrong?"

_"Don't have alot of time Faith?"_

"Fine." Faith hangs up the phone without another word. The phone startss to crack a little as her hand tightens with frustration.

"Faith drop the phone." Willow places a hand on her shoulder down dropping the phone on the phone. "Baby what's wrong? Who was that?"

"Doyle." Jane simply says. She knew exactly who it was before she even answered it. She kept the phone the mobster gave Maura the year before.

Without looking back at anyone, Faith heads for the door. "I gotta go."

"Wait!" Maura jumps up from the couch. "I'm coming with you."

"No you're not." Jane states. She didn't want Maura anywhere near that man. She was already in danger enough and she be damned if she loses the woman she lo-

"You're not coming with me." Faith wasn't going to let her newly found sister come with her to see their deadly dear old dad.

"Yes I am." Maura her answers were for both of the brunettes, but her eyes were focused on Jane's. "I'm going. I have things I have to have answered right now. I need to know what's going on."

Jane softens her jaw clenches. _Why does she do this to me?_ "I'm coming with you."

"He didn't ask for you." Faith turns around, facing the back of Jane. She looks over to her her girlfriend, who beginning to look worried out of her mind. Vampires and demons were one thing, but mobsters were a whole different playing field. _"Red, I'm goin' to be fine."_ Willow just simply nods her head with_ "I love you."_

"I don't give a fuck what he asked for." Jane snapped back. She didn't like this. She didn't like this at all and be damned if something were to happen to Maura.

"Jane." Maura's voice softly retrieve Jane's attention. She steps closer to her, the doctor's hands reaching out towards the detective's.

Faith glances down at Jane's hands as Maura's slides her own into them, noticing the scars in the middle of both of them. She keeps a mental note about them.

"I'll be fine." Maura continues. "Faith will be there with and as much I do not like assumptions, I'm sure she'll have the ability to protect both of us if anything were to go wrong." She feels the detective tense up the moment she mentions her sister's name. She knows Jane is territorial towards her. It was obvious. She steps closer to her best friend, feeling the tense body heat radiating off of her, her own eyes pleading with the darker ones. "Jane, I have to do this."

Jane eyes begin to fill a little, quickly regretting it sense there were other people in the room. "I can't let you leave me." Her voice cracks a little, she regrets that to.

Willow, not really wanting to break their moment, slowly and carefully moves closer to the unofficial couple. More so to the brunette. "Jane," her voice was soft and gentle. "I going to try and do a spell. With everyone going to be possibly busy with other things, I may need your assistance." She pauses, thanking herself for not babbling. "This could really help out." She didn't really need help with the spell. Even if she did, Dawn would obviously be the first choice for such. Hell, even Frankie, Barry, or Vince would also be an equivalent choice to her, but she knew what it was like to sit and wait for someone that you love when their involved in possible danger, not knowing if they're coming back. The spell would just be a distraction, it'll give Jane something to do until her love comes home.

Jane, not looking at averting her eyes from everyone, trying not to let her tears fall. Listening to Willow, she knows that her selfishness of wanting to be everything for Maura, including her protector could be preventing them of getting what they need. Her shoulder slouch, showing defeat for a moment, before straightening back up. Detective Mode. "Alright you go. I'll stay here with Rosenberg. Frost, Korsak, Frankie, see if you can assist Summers with anything. I want this done and over with as soon as possible."

Korsak, Frost and Frankie immediately follows orders. Not neccessarily to find Dawn, but to retreat away from the awkwardness in the room.

Maura gives Jane's hands one final squeeze before walking past her towards the front door. She looks up at Faith. She could tell that the Slayer didn't want her to come with her, but she didn't have a choice. There was no way that Maura was walking away from this without answers.

"Wait!" Willow rushes towards the chest that is located by the television. She opens it up, pulling out sword. She tosses it to her girlfriend, and the Slayer catches it with ease. They locks eyes for another moment before Faith turns towards the door, ready to face whatever her unfortunate father had to bring.

"Protect her, Lehane." Jane firmly speaks without even looking back.

"With my life, Rizzoli." And with that, Faith opens the front door, leading the caramel haired beauty out into the cold Boston air, her protective instinct firmly in place.

The two of them simply stand on the front steps for a moment. It's at that moment that they realize that this is the first time they've been alone together. And all the time they've been in each company in almost the past twenty-four hours, there weren't that many words exchanged between the two. _Better late than never._

Faith looks ahead and sees the black van double parked beside her car, just like Doyle said it would. "You know I don't want you here, right?"

Maura, not sure if it was a rhetorical question or not, decides to answers. "Yes, I'm aware. But I'm also aware it's not your choice to make."

Understanding, Faith pulls out a dagger and a stake from her jacket and slips it into Maura's hands. Maura looks up at her with questioning eyes. Faith simply shrugs, not really wanting to get into it. "Heard you were good with a sharp edge. Don't know if it runs in the family or what, but you may need it." Maura just slowly nods, slipping the weapons in her coat pocket. Faith pulls out a cigarette and lights it inhaling deeply, Maura trying her hardest not to spill out facts about the dangers of such actions, as the smoke releases from the lungs. "Let's roll."

Sword in hand the Slayer smoothly moves towards the back of the vehicle, with Maura cautiously behind. The back door open as the two step up to it and two men dressed in all black reach out for them to help them in. The two men walk up to the front of the van, occupying the front seat, leaving the two sisters behind sitting across from each other with nothing to say as the ciagarette smoke fills up the enclosed air...

The lights were dimed. Candle lights and fireplace flickers throughout the room. And right now, Jane was placing various item, that smelled so awful she really didn't want to know what it was, on the table in front of Willow. She felt silly. But she couldn't say she didn't believe in magic, not when this very woman threw her across the room with even moving."So what exactly are we doing?"

Willow pulls out her locator map. "I'm doing a locator spell. Dawn said something about an Aged Potential. I'm going to see if I can locate her. You might want to brace yourself. It's going to get really smelly in here." She begins tossing the ingredients into the fire and begins the incantation. "To light the aura of the new, Skin of snake and chrysalis, too. To indicate the fresh reborn, Tumbleweed and rose bush thorn. An egg that means the life to come, Take this, o spirits, and my spell is done." She tosses a hard boiled egg into the fire. The smell immediately travel throughout the room.

"Holy hell!" Jane covers her mouth and nose, ready to gag. For a moment in fact, she felt like Frost. She moves over to the other side of the room, trying to capture the last bit of freshair left in there. "I've smelled dead bodies that smelled like a frsh shower compared to that. Jesus."

Willow grins a little as a red ball of light forms from the fireplace. All she needed to know was where the light was heading. The ball surprisingly flies across the room...

The whole ride was filled with silence. In fact, they barely looked at each other. Faith was more concerned with listening out for possible trouble.

Maura finally speaks up, the silence making her too uncomfortable. "I've been in this van before." Faith looks over at her with furrowed eyebrows. Maura slightly shurgs. "They painted it black, but it's the same exact vehicle."

The vehicle finally stops and they both tense up. Faith grips her sword as Maura uncomfortably fingers her loaned dagger. With another second the door swings open, but no one is seen. Faith cautiously steps out of the vehicle. She can sense someone there but she doesn't see them. She turns back around, giving Maura a hand out of the van._ Maybe I should have given her some sneakers or something. Those heels ain't gonna cut it._ She turns back around, keeping Maura behind her. One hand on her sword, one hand on her sister.

"Okay, where are you? You told me me to come, I'm here." Faith eyes continue to scan the room. "In fact, you're a lucky man tonight. Got yourself a two-for-one special."

"Never thought I see the day," They two women turn around to see Doyle, the no bullshit, rugged, middleage, _leathal_ man stand on a few feet behind them. "That the two most precious women in the world would be together in my presence." He looks at the brunette as she steps in the front of the lighter haired woman. "Hello Faith." He turns to his other daughter, the one he's met the year before. "Pleasure to see you again Maura." The woman looks away from him.

Faith wasn't sure what to do. She'd dealt in some unfortunately dealings before, but this wasn't her area of expertise, no matter where she grew up in. She looks down at at Doyle's gun. _Dammit. Brought a sword to a possible gunfight. Should have brought to crossbow atleast for Maura._ "You got something to say Poppa Pat, 'cause we ain't go all night."

Doyle nods his head, understanding that she just wanted to get down to business. "I know what you are Faith and I know your current situation. You have questions, I have answers."

"Yeah you said that already. I want to know what the hell is going on." Faith was trying to keep her cool. If it was just him and Doyle, her comfort level would be practically at ease, but Maura was there and she needed to get her out of there as soon as possible.

"There's a prophecy-"

"We know that. Do you know what it is?"

Maura senses Faith discomfort and places her hand on her back. "Faith."

Faith relaxes a little and takes a deep breathe. "Look, we need to know that prophecy. We need to know what it's talking about."

Doyle nods, glad that Faith had relxed enough to take the calm route. "Decades ago, there were gangs of Boston, mostly Irish. We were young, power hungry, and some of us, even even foolish. Some unknown members of different gangs came together and made a deal. A deal with darkness. It's called The Black Irish Death. Blood for power in the supernatural underworld of Boston. Problem was, they didn't realize that the blood that was target not their own, but the blood of their decendents. But not just their, but all of the gangs."

The light bulb clicks in Faith's head. "That's why all of the families kids been dropping like flies." All of her old friends pawn. "I thought all of this was about reviving gang rivalties between the families. It was ice picks that was killing them right? Not supernatural."

Maura just listened at first, trying to keep up. "Actually I declared them to be possible animal bites. I wasn't able gather dna though for confirmation."

"I believe the you, Faith would know them to be vampire bites."

Faith letting the information sink in. So she was in danger. So was Maura. _All because of fuckin' power hungry thugs!_ "This is fuckin' ridiculous. So The Black Irish Death was a pact made between who, unknown gang members with Irish vampires of Boston?"

Doyle again nods."There are many players in this prophecy. The Blood King. It'll be someone of darkness. Someone who thrive on the blood that fills the streets. Someone or something that is looked up to. They will lead the killings of the vampires."

Faith runs her fingers through her hair. "Unless you're rollings vampires, I guess it isn't you." She eyes him suspiciously for a moment. "Who else?"

"You have the Dark Slayer-"

"I already got that part. It's me. What else."

"It's unsure what side the Dark Slayer. Then you have The Death Queen. The Blood King would need someone by his side. Someone who is sees as a fascination. If she gets consumed by darkness, by his side she will stand."

Faith was stumped. More so, she was scared. _Is it me? God I hope not. I can't- I can't go down that road again. I just can't. Fuck haven't I proven myself enough already!_ "What about The Aged Potential. What's that about? Potentials all around the world have been activated already. We did this years ago."

"That's true, but if my sources are correct, they didn't actiavate the Potentials that were _skipped_ never in the years before the spell. Potentials that were never called over the years."

Maura catching on before her younger sister. "Hence the Aged Potential."

Doyle nods. "The Aged Potential is the only one who can save The Queen. She's only a potential, but if she saves The Queen, she'll be activated."

_We need to find this Potential. I need to call Red. _"And I take it you have no idea who it is."

"Oh I have an idea." Doyle walks closer to Faith, his hard eyes looking squared into hers. "And if you think hard enough, you'll figure it out to."

_Figure it out how in the hell am I supposed to- Oh! Holy Shit! _"Jane." The weird senses she gets from her, the reflexes, everything.

Maura shakes her head making sure she heard right. But she knew she did. Her heart drops, because not only did she figure out who the Aged Potential was, she may have just figured out who The Death Queen was too. But she didn't have time for a word to get out because Faith ear twitches and her body tenses up to the extreme. Without a second thought, Faith snatched her and throws her inside the van.

"Get down!"

Bullets begin to fly...

_**A/N: Uh oh. Sorry to leave it right there. Revelations and Drama will continue...**_


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Okay. Here's Chapter 9.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own 'em...Sucks**

_Oh my gosh! Oh My Gosh! OH MY GOSH! I'm going to die! _Maura's been in life threatining situations before, it was part of the _'Jane Rizzoli Package'_, but Jane wasn't here. Jane wasn't here to save her. Trapped in the warehouse, thrown back inside the van as bullets collide with the vehicle. She sees Faith climbing into the back of the van, sword ready in hand, immediately checking over her.

"You okay? Were you hit? Dammit! Rizzoli gonna's bitch hard." Faith's voice's is rushed from the adrenaline. She heard the guns cock and her Slayer senses was tingling hard before the shots were fired. She had to get Maura out of there.

Maura can hear her own heart thumping hard in her ears, her panting becoming heavily rapid._ If don't relax I can poissibly fall into a panic attack. _"I'm fine." Shetakes deep, controlled breaths and glances down at Faith's left arm, seeing the blood going through her leather jacket. "Faith, you're hit."

Faith glances down at her arm, confused. _Damn. _She really was hit, now that the pain was starting to creep in. But it only grazed her, so she can still fight. She looks back at Maura, keeping calm. She knew Doyle's people were retaliating right outside the van, guns blazing, but she needed to get back out there. She knew they were vampires out there attacking them and these bullets weren't doing a damn thing but slow them down.

"Look at me, _Mo Deirfiúr_. Do you know how to hotwire a car?" Maura nods. "Good, I'm gonna need you to do that, now. Stay low and-" The light in the warehouse get shot out, making the whole palce pitch black. Shit. She hears panic throught the large room. I need to get Maura out of here. She reach for Maura's waistband, the doctor jumping at the touch. "Relax it's just me." Faith pulls out the weapons she loaned earlier. She place the wooden stake in Maura's right hand, "For vampires..." and places the dagger in her left. "for everything else."

Maura feel to wood and steel along with her fingers. For some reason, she felt slightly at ease at the feel. Comfort. "Okay." Faith turns around toward the doors. "Wait, where are you going?"

"There's no way that Doyle's people can see in this darkness against vampires." Faith scans the room. She sees the atleast five vampires attacking, trying to feed. Another five searching. _Probably for me and Maura. Shit. _"I need you to follow me and I'll guard you to the front."

She feels Maura move closer to her. Emotions run through her. She doesn't even know this woman, and yet she knows her heart would break if she got hurt. Or worse. Faith faces Maura again and grabs her by the waist, her sister yelps in surprise. She tucks her tightly under her left arm, lifting her off the ground, ignoring the bleeding pain and runs out the back of the van. She quickly moves along the van, up to the passenger door. She lets Maura feet down to the ground, finally letting go of her. She sees a vampire charging towards them.

"Get in the van. Now!"

Maura freezes in place hearing the charging foot steps and the urgency in her voice. Slight light comes in the room from the moon comes luminates the tinted windows, just enough light to see the vampire coming at them. _Oh my gosh! _Her hand grips on the stake.

"Slayer!" The vampire sneers. "The King will be glad to know you here."

Faith growls at the vampire, startling Maura as well. Powerful rage and engery pours off of the Slayer's body. "You won't even get the chance to tell 'em." She leaps in the air, bring her sword crashing down to vampire. The vampire moves faster than she anticipates, but she doesn't let up on her attack.

Maura watches in amazement as Faith takes on the vampire. It was rough, but it had beautiful powerful essence with it. It was even more than seeing Jane in action. Jane. Finally snapping out of her daze, she looks to her side and sees a vampire coming towards her. Panicking, knowing that Faith was busy as vampires close in on her, she turns around trying to open the door. Too late. Her body flips back over and slams into the passenger door. Pain shoots throughtout her back. She looks into the vampire's yellow eyes. The vampire's snarling slowly subsides.

"Maura!" Faith call out, afraid it was the end of her sister. She couldn't reach her since in the middle of her fight she just kept getting more and more surrounded. After she decapitates a vampire, more just keeps coming.

"Mo banríon..." The vampire looks up at her in awe and kneels on the floor on his knees, bowing his head in worship. "Mo banríon, tá sé an onóir a cairde do láithreacht_._"

Ignoring Faith not sure what to do, she temperaily uses the vampire's Irish words to her advantage. She places the dagger in the hem of her pants and lift's the vampire's cold, pale chin with her left hand. Staring into the yellow eyes, with her own surprisingly commanding. "Mo seirbhíseach dílis, ní bheidh mo Rí a bheith sásta." Before the vampire could react, Maura stakes the vampire, turning him into dust._ It worked. Oh my gosh it worked._ She an egnery and power that she couldn't place, not sure if she enjoyed it or not, but she couldn't controll it."Tost!"

The fighting subsides as the attention, including Faith's, who was understanding what she was saying, as one of the vampire's had his arm wrapped around her neck from behind . _Maura, what the fuck are you doin'?_

"Ní bheidh tú dochar an Slayer Dark. De réir mo ordú, déanfaidh sí taobh liom. Iontaobhas agus behold, beidh tú ag teitheadh anois a chur in iúl mo Rí." Maura finishes, hoping her plan will work. The vampires stop and look at each other, not exactly sure what to do at first, but one by one they bow out of the warehouse.

_They're actually listening to her. _As the last vampire retreats, Faith finally lowers her sword and looks back at the doctor with wide, confused and surprised eyes. "You, you're The-"

"We have to go, Faith." Maura grabs the Slayer's hand, dragging her to the van. Maura climbs in the passenger seat and pulls out wires to hotwire the van. She couldn't stop her hands from shaking.

Everything was happening so fast, Faith's adrenaline was running so high that there was no telling that Willow was gonna be occupying her time tonight. She watches the doctor hotwiring the van with amazement. When she first hear of Maura Isles being her sister, she always imagined her being this rich, stuck up, genius woman who just so happend to cut up dead people for a living. Not like she needed the money. But here she was, saving her ass against a bunch of vampires, in the middle of a meeting with their unfortunate mobster father, hotwiring a black van to escape. And she was pretty sure she even saw her stake her vampire. She had to admit, this woman was fucking amazing. _When the hell did she take controll of the situation?_

She runs on to the driver's side, ready to drive off when they got the chance. She hears a cough and takes a fighting stance with the sword. She glances down and sees Doyle lying on the ground bleeding with a gunshot wound in his chest. "Shit!" She drops down to feel a pulse. _Oh thank god. He's alive._ She scoop him up bridal style in her arms, heading for the back of her van. "Maura, you're gonna have to drive! I'm taking care of something back here."

The engine revs up, Maura sighs with relief. "No problem." She slides in the driver's seat. After seeing Faith climbing in the back of the van with their father craddled in her arms, Maura pulls off, making sure she isn't being followed. She needed to get back to her Jane..

_Meanwhile..._

"Do you think Jane's gonna be okay?" Frankie asks for the third time.

Frankie, Dawn and Barry are sitting in the dinning room area at large table, while Willow and Jane worked on the locator spell. Books are scatterd all over the table as the three of them try to research. So far, there was nothing. The two detectives were not enjoying this at all, especially since some of the books weren't even in English.

"Frankie, you need to relax." Dawn insists not even looking up from her book. "Willow's done this spell before." She pauses in thought. "Even though, the last time she did the spell, I got hit with it the bright light." Barry and Frankie look at each other, nervous and on alert, before looking at Dawn.

"Wait, you got hit with it last time? But you're not a Slayer, right?" Barry questions. _Actually, that'd be hot. Focus Frost focus. _He shakes his head and lowers his book into his lap so he didn't show how hot it really was.

Dawn shakes her head. "No. It was a misunderstanding. I'm something entirely different." She continues to read her book.

"Um, what are you?" Barry asks. He really wanted to know. He really like this girl, eventhough he knows that Frankie likes her as well. _Little competition won't hurt. _

Dawn bites her lips, hoping that the conversation drops. She has gotten more comfortable with who she is. She even talk about it sometimes with her Cleaveland Crew, especially Faith. But just two guys, two really hot guys and potentially scare them off? "Uh, it's a long story?"

Frankie grins a little, scooting his chair a little closer. "Come on, now you got me curious. And apparently we're gonna be stuck here all night, so that 'it's a long story' excuse is not gonna cut it."

The three of them are cut off with a slam into the wall in the other room. Without a second thought, the three of them jump up and run into the other room. When they rush in, all three of them screech into a halt. Jane tries to get up off the floor. But it's not her struggling that's concerning everyone, it's the red glow that's surrounding her body.

Worried, Frankie tries to move closer to his sister, but Dawn stops him. "Jane? Janie?"

"She's fine." As Dawn holds him back, she looks over to Willow with unsure eyes. "Right?"

Willow, staring at Jane with wide eyes, smiles and nods. "Yeah. It worked."

Jane finally reaches to her feet, not paying any attention to the conversation around her. "What the hell, Rosenburg? Am I the only feeling all tingly and-" She cuts herself off as she looks down and sees her body glowing crimson red. _What the hell?_ She starts to go into a panic, trying to wipe away the glow essence off her body. _What's happening?_

Willow, noticing her panic, goes over to her and holds down her arms. "Jane? Listen to me." She turns to the trio. "Go get me some water."

Barry heads for the kitchen. "On it."

Wilow rubs Jane's arms to relax her. "Jane? I need you to relax. Everything's fine. The spell worked."

Jane's body shivers and her head snaps up confused. "What the hell do you mean it worked? I'm the one who's-" _Oh._ She finally realizes and continues slowly."glowing." Her partner comes running back in with the glass of water, spilling some as his hands shakes a little and hands it to Jane. "Thanks." She grumbles while taking a sip. "So what are you sayin'? I'm The Aged Potential?"

Willow sheepishly nods. "Yeah. In fact your body is still glowing."

The front door swings open, as Vince comes in with a few boxes. "Donuts anyone?" He sets the boxes on the coffee table behind Willow and his face drops at the sight of Jane. "Holy hell Janie! You're glowin'. And i'm not talkin' 'bout the motherly kind either."

"No shit, Korsak!" Jane snaps the cup on the table and sits on the couch in frustration. Her runs her fingers through her hair trying to figure somethings out. "So if I'm The Aged Potential, then who are the others. The King, The Queen, The Dark Slayer-"

"The Dark Slayer's Faith." Dawn answers. "But we already knew that. When Giles get here, maybe he'll help us figure out more."

Jane nods, remembering. "Right."

"Dawn, call Angel. Faith was gonna do it, but left and probably forgot. This is an Irish prophecy so maybe he knows something." Willow orders.

"I'm on it." Dawn pulls out her cellphone and stands in the corner.

Frankie slowly moves closer to his sister. He calmed down somewhat but he was still freaked out. He felt like a little boy that couldn't protect his sister. "Janie, are you okay?"

Hearing her brother's childlike voice, she looks over to him seeing the worry all over his face. "I'm fine bro. Really."

Dawn calls over to Willow. "He's not answering his phone."

"Then call Wolfram and Hart. Or call Wes."

Tires screech outside of the house, Frost and Korsak immediately draw their weapons and head to the window. They see the black van outside of the house but they didn't expect to see Maura getting out of the driver's seat heading to the back of the van.

Jane jumps up, drawing her own gun. "What's going on?"

Korsak answers, lowering his gun. "They're back. Maura looks okay, but I think something happend. She was driving the van." Maura opens the back of the van, talking to someone for a minute in a rushed conversation before nodding and running to the door.

_Didn't someone else drive them? _Willow becomes worried. "Is Faith okay?"

They sees Faith hop of the back of the van with a large bloody body in her arms,quickly following Maura.

"She's fine, but she brought a body back with her." Frost responds. He squints his eyes to get a closer look until the front door busts open.

Maura steps in, with splatered blood on her shirt, tears in her eyes, not exactly looking her best. Her eyes widely scan the room for the face she wants to see. She finally sees it. "Jane." She runs towards her, ignoring everyone else, including Faith and the body in her arms coming up behind her.

Jane lowers her gun as soon as Maura charged through the door. With her name said in the sobbing voice she runs to meet her girl halfway, forgetting about her glowing body, and everyone else. "Maura."

They embrace in each other's arms, and with each other's lips.

_**A/N: So yesterday afternoon, I wrote this chapter and then watched R&I later that night. So when I watched it and Paddy Doyle got shot in the chest in a warehouse. I was like :O "That's pretty much what I wrote. Creepy..." LOL... Reviews are always welcomed :D...**_

**_Translations...I used an online translator so the actual translation amy be off. It's all in Irish._**

**_Mo Deirfiúr- My Sister_**

**_Mo banríon, tá sé an onóir a cairde do láithreacht- My queen, it is an honor to grace your presence._**

**_Mo seirbhíseach dílis, ní bheidh mo Rí a bheith sásta.- My faithful servant, my King will not be pleased._**

**_Tost!-Silence!_**

**_Ní bheidh tú dochar an Slayer Dark. De réir mo ordú, déanfaidh sí taobh liom. Iontaobhas agus behold, beidh tú ag teitheadh anois a chur in iúl mo Rí.- You will not harm The Dark Slayer. By my command, she shall side with me. Trust and behold, you will now flee to inform my King._**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'm so sorry it took me this long to post this. I had my 21st birthday, kinda been celebrating ever since. lol. I hope you all are still with me. This chapter is fast paced go down this chapter so hopefully I'll make up for it. :D Okay so here's chapter ten.**

**Disclaimer: Don't Own 'Em...Sucks...**

_I have to get him inside. Don't die on me dammit!_ Faith walks through the door, waiting for someone to rush towards her to help her with the bleeding man in her arms. She stops short at the silence in the room and at her sister and the glowing detective in the room, and everyone just staring at them.

"Best friends my ass."

The sound of Faith's voice causes the two women to come back into reality, realizing what was going on, and the fact there were other people in the room. They break apart, both suddenly shy and awkward. The crimson glow finally wears off.

"Can I get a little help over here?" Faith voice turns into annoyance. She didn't have time for the newly lovebirds to have their moment, especially not when her bleeding out father was lying in her arms.

"Oh." Maura, remembering Doyle was here, to Faith to check on him. "Is there a room you can take him?"

"Hell, if I know. I just moved here."

Willow mind flashes back to when she held Tara's dead body in her arms. The blood, the bullet._ Doyle's still alive. _She shakes her head, refocusing. "There's a room upstairs. Can you get him up there?"

Faith shifts Doyle a little. "Yeah I got it." Without missing a step, Faith rushes pass Maura, Jane, and everyone else and runs up the stairs with amazing speed.

The room gets awkward again. No one knowing what to say.

"I have to help Doyle." Maura hurries to the steps. Her mind races as she heads up the stairs. _Oh my gosh. I kissed Jane! I can't believe I- _She hears a painful groan coming from the room next her. _Focus Maura. Now's not the time._ She walks in the room to and sees Doyle laying on a fresh bed while Faith holds the pressure on his wound.

"Yo _Mo Deirfiúr_, there's no exit wound." Faith looks at Maura, while continuing. "Knives are more my specialty but I think he doesn't start getting treatment soon, he might just bleed out."

"I know. Go to my house, head upstairs into my bathroom and retrieve my medical kit. I need you to send someone up here to help me while you're gone." Maura places her hands on top of Faith to hold the pressure of the wound. "Go now."...

There was awkward silence in the livingroom for a few moments. Mostly, eveyone was trying to avert their gazes from Jane.

_I can believe I kissed her. I kissed her, in front of everybody._ Jane's hand shakingly runs through her wild hair as she stares down at her shoes. _I was just happy she's alive, I just-_ mentally groans. _The guys are never gonna let me live this down._

"So, anyone else think the last five minutes have been a big 'what the fuck'?"

"Dawn." Willow's tone was warning.

The young brunette shrugs, "I'm just saying. The glowing Rizzoli, the kiss of passion and the half dead mobster, can you imagine that being the beginning of a bar joke."

Eveybody ignores Dawn attempt to lighten up the mood, but before anyone could say anything Faith comes running down the steps covered in blood.

"Rizzoli, I need to get into Maura's house. She said something about a medical kit in her bathroom." The adrenaline made her words rushed, not even noticing the awkward tension in the room.

"Follow me." Back into cop mode, Jane rushes to the door with Faith not far behind.

Faith stops at the door and turn to her girlfriend. "Red, Maura needs a little help upstairs. You might want to take some towels or something there." She follows Jane out the house, next door the front door is already open with Jane inside. Faith tries to catch up, hurrying into Maura's house and is force to duck the a swinging baseball bat.

Holy shit! She looks up to see a middleage Italian woman in pink pajamas tightly holding a baseball bat in her hands, ready to take another swing.

"Who are you and what did you with Maura?" The woman's voice a little intimidating and demanding.

Faith holds out her hands in surrender. "Maura's fine-"

"Fine? Fine! You come into this home, like the criminal I know you are, and you dare say that Maura is fine!" Her eyes burn with fury. "Look at your clothes!"

_What about my- Shit!_ Faith remembers the bloody attire she's wearing and sheepishly smiles at the woman. "I can explain that."

Without a second thought, the woman takes another swing and Faith smile falsl as she ducks again. The bat clashes with the wall, pain shooting into the woman's hands, causing her to drop her weapon.

"What the hell is goin' on here?" Jane's voice appearing as she rushes down the stairs with a black, leather, medical bag in her hands. She sees her mother clutching the hands in pain and the baseball bat nearby. "What the hell you'd do to my mother?"

Faith raises an eyebrow. "Mother huh? Figures." Jane glares at her. "What? She did it to herself? Went all wicked Red Sox on me. Didn't even touch her."

Jane goes to her mother, looking her over to make sure she was okay. "Ma what happend?"

"Arrest her! She broke in and done something to Maura." Angela swings her arms dramactically, pointing at the Slayer.

Jane rolls her eyes._ I don't have time for this. _"Look ma, Maura's okay. Where's Tommy?"

"At your father's."

Jane sighs. "Ma, I need you to come with me. I don't think it's safe for you right now to be here alone."

Angela's eyes widen with confusion and fear. "Jane what's goin' on?"

Faith gets a little impatient at the family discussion. "Come on Rizzoli, ain't got much time."

The younger Rizzoli tosses the medical bag to Faith. "Go ahead, I'll be right there." As Faith takes off, Jane tries to calm her mother. "Ma, I need you to relax. We're gonna go next door and we need you listen to what we say. Can you handle that?"...

There's a knock on the door. "Faith is that you?" Maura was starting to get impatient. As blood covered her hands, she was beginning to lose a little hope on saving her father.

The door opens and Willow walks in with a bunch of towels in her arms keeping her eyes off Doyle. "No it's me. I brought up some fresh towels."

Maura snatches on from her arms and holds it on the wound. "Can you place a few towels beneath his head to give him some comfort."

Willow nods putting a bundling up three towels to make a small pillow and places it under the man's head. Being so close to him, she could help but look at the wound in his chest. The first gunshot wound she's seen up close since May 7th, 2002...

_"Come on Tara baby." The room goes dark and blue and Willow holds the love of her life's body in her arms. Even as the tears fell from her eyes, it didn't feel real. Lightning flashes inside the room, the power is consuming. "By Osiris, I command you. Bring her back!"..._

_"It is done."_

_The final words of the demon sends her into a rage of denial. "Noooo!" Her ripples through her words attacking the demon, forcing him to disappear. Her pain was numbed, and it was only the beginning..._

"Ms. Rosenberg!"

Willow snaps out of her memory and looks at Maura, who is clearly frustrated and apparently been trying to get her attention for a while. "I'm sorry."

"I need you to hold this." The doctor refers to the towel covering the wound.

Willow silently gulps and nods, doing as she's told. She didn't like the of the feeling of the blood on her hands. Just then, Faith barges in with the with the medical bag in her hands.

"Sorry it took so long." She hands over the bag to Maura who begins to riffle through the bag. "Had a run in with Mama Rizzoli involving a baseball bat."

Maura looks up briefly after pulling out tweezer and several alcohol pads. "Is Angela alright?"

Faith shrugs._ Don't know, don't care. _"I was that almost got their face bashed in." She looks over to Willow would was holding down the pressure, but uncomfortably silent. "Red, you okay?"

She doesn't answer, as her eyes blacken at the other memory penetrates her mind.

_Her essence of darkness fills her black hair and her eyes, ignoring her best friend. As she stands over her other best friends body, the body dying as the bullet wound continues to bleed. Suddenly, the bullet rises from her and the wound closes._

_She stares at the powerful thing that caused so much damagage. Amazed. "It's so small."..._

"Frankie!" Jane drags her pajama wearing mother into the smpty livingroom. _Where the hell is everybody? _"Frankie!"

Frankie, followed by Dawn, Barry and Vince, rushes in with slayer-like weapons, prepared for whatever is going on. "Ma?"

"Someone tell me what's goin' on!" Angela demanded. She was usually used to feeling out of the loop, but this was far much more.

"No time to explain. Take ma into the back room, make sure she stays there." She hears a fearing shout from upstairs. _Maura._ "Take her now Frankie! Tell her nothing!"

She runs up the stairs, hoping Maura wasn't in anymore danger than she already was. She gets to the room, the door already open and sees both Faith and Maura both rooted in their place. The energy in the room is unshakinly dark, sending a chill in her body. "Maura what's wrong?" She follows their gaze and understands what has them so shooked.

Willow's, still kneeling beside Paddy Doyle's body, body is relaxed with dark energy. The root of her hair is black about an inch long. A small metal fragment floated in the air in front of her. She turns her gaze to the other three, her eyes shining black.

The eyes make Jane's body turn cold.

"Will." Faith voice was firm, eventhough she was terrified. She had to reach her girlfriend. She knew what this was, she heard the rumors, they've even talked about it. But to see it for herself, the little glimpse that it is, it was terrifying...and heartbreaking. "Babe, I need you to come back to me." She slowly edges closer to her girlfriend, making sure not to make any sudden movements.

Willow closes her eyes, taking in a deep breath. Hearing Faith's voice began to pull her out of it. She needed to get out of it, the darkness. She didn't even realize she slipped in.

Her eyes reopen, revealing the safe green color. Her roots come back back to it natural red color. Her stomach churns . She never wanted Faith to see her like that. "Get out."

"I'm not leav-"

"Get out." Her voice softens, her eyes pleading. "Please."

Faith's heart breaks even further, not being allowed to comfort her girlfriend. Being shut out like that. She knew she was hurting, but she didn't want to be on the recieving end of Willow's wrath. She storms out the room, shaking as she pulls out a cigarette and heads downstairs.

In the room, the coldness was relieved from Jane body. She shivers and starts rubbing her arms, afraid the coldness was going to come back. "I'm gonna- I'm gonna wait outside." She leave the room, she had to get out of there quick.

Maura, on the other hand, was captivaited by the presence before her. She was scared but the energy, she felt it through her whole body. Hot, cold, intense, relaxing, repelling, captivating. She couldn't tell if she enjoy the feeling or not. She wasn't sure what it was, but being in Willow's dark presence, it felt like it unlock something within herself._ I'm the Queen of the Dead. The Death Queen. _The psychology of humasn nature, drawn to darkness. She slowly walks over and kneels side by side next to Willow...

_**A/N: Hopefully this chapter wasn't too confusing :D. I know you guys may want more Rizzles and Waith(Fillow), but next chapter is probably gonna be an angst chapter with Jane/Faith and Maura/Willow. If you're wondering how Faith and Willow got together, I'll prbably put that in the next chapter...**_


End file.
